Comète
by Driamar
Summary: Une comète passe pas loin de la terre dans les prochains jours. La meute s'aperçoit que quelque chose ne va pas. Et c'est Stiles qui en fait les frais le premier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici ma nouvelle fic à chapitres ! Je ne sais pas encore le nombre exact mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! **_

_**J'espère que cette prochaine va vous plaire. **_

_**Je souhaite de plus remercier ma béta qui fait un travail remarquable en corrigeant mes fautes ! Et surtout c'est la première personne à lire mes textes et à m'encourager de continuer ! Merci à toi :D**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes et fait toujours plaisir à lire !**_

* * *

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_A oui, pour ceux qui n'aime pas les relations entres deux hommes, peuvent d'ore et déjà partir :D_

Stiles surfait sur internet. D'ailleurs, il occupait la plus grande partie de son temps libre à naviguer sur Internet. Il était toujours à la recherche d'informations sur les loups-garous. Il y était depuis un moment quand une information n'ayant rien à voir attira son attention. Une comète allait passer à proximité de la terre 6 jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il regarda sur le calendrier, cela tombait un week-end. Il allait pouvoir aller l'observer. Et avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir le faire avec son père, s'il n'avait pas d'urgence. Il entendit la porte claquer. Il regarda l'heure. Il était plus de 2 heures du matin. Encore une fois, il avait complètement oublié de manger. Son estomac se rappela à lui. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger une chaise dans la cuisine. Il descendit et trouva son père devant une bière. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué.  
- Mauvaise nuit ? Dit-il.  
Il fit sursauter son père qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son fils débarquer aussi tard dans la nuit.  
- Encore debout ?  
- J'ai oublié de manger, dit simplement le jeune homme en ouvrant le frigo.  
- Un jour, tu oublieras ta tête quelque part ! Répondit John avec un petit sourire.  
Stiles haussa les épaules tout en continuant à sortir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il se fit un sandwich avec ce qu'il avait trouvé. Son père n'osa même pas penser à ce qu'il y avait dedans.  
- Il y a une comète qui passe la semaine prochaine et ...  
- Je ferai en sorte de ne pas être de garde et on ira la voir ensemble.  
Stiles lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Certes avec de la salade dessus et de la mayonnaise autour de la bouche. Mais cela réchauffa le cœur du Sheriff. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps rien que tous les deux. Une fois terminé de manger, le lycéen remonta en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son père et finit par aller se coucher. Certes, le lendemain, c'était samedi, mais il avait entraînement avec la meute. C'était devenu naturel pour lui d'aller s'entraîner. Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement se prendre des coups ou alors finir contre un mur, une porte ou toute autre surface dure. C'était ce qu'il se passait quasiment à chaque fois car, contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas peur de Derek. Enfin, si, au début, il en avait eu peur. Comment ne pas avoir peur de quelqu'un qui, pour seul mot, grogne et montre ses crocs ? Maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil. Il n'en avait plus peur, et c'était devenu un jeu pour lui de provoquer l'alpha. Un jeu dangereux pourtant. Ou souvent, il avait fini avec des bleus dans le dos.  
Il se leva à 9h56. En voyant l'heure, il jura et se dépêcha. Il ne serait jamais à l'heure. Et pour une première fois depuis un moment, il appréhendait un peu la réaction de Derek. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse arriver en retard aux entraînements. Souvent, il le faisait payer très cher. Il arriva chez Derek avec un morceau de tartine encore dans la bouche. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et rejoignit la salle d'entraînement. Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre de bruit. Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement et passa la tête. Tout le monde était en grande discussion.  
- Tiens, voilà le hors-d'œuvre, lança Peter qui ne manquait pas une occasion de taquiner Stiles.  
Ce dernier, pour toute réponse, lui tira la langue.  
- Quel geste plein de virilité !  
- Peter !  
Le nom claqua dans l'air. Il se passait quelque chose. Tout le monde avait l'air inquiet. Et Stiles aurait pu reconnaître entre mille les différentes intonations de Derek.  
- Il se passe quoi ?  
- Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure ! Rétorqua l'alpha grognon.  
Contrairement à d'habitude où Stiles répondait quelque chose, là, il ne fit rien.  
- Putain, je fais mon possible pour vous aider, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! En m'aboyant dessus parce que je suis arrivé en retard ! Ben va te faire foutre Derek ! Je me casse.  
Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce. Tout le monde était complètement sidéré de la façon dont Stiles venait de parler. Jamais il n'avait élevé le ton. D'ailleurs, Scott ne se souvenait pas qu'un jour il l'ait fait. Ce dernier voulut s'avancer vers son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier fit demi-tour et sortit de la maison. Il décida d'aller marcher.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. D'habitude les réflexions de Derek ne lui faisaient rien, il s'en amusait même. Mais là, il avait pu sentir quelque chose, comme s'il était de trop. D'ailleurs, il était le seul humain de la meute. Peut-être que Derek allait vouloir qu'il ne fasse plus partie de celle-ci ?  
Sous ce constat, son cœur commença à s'emballer.  
- C'est bien ma veine, une crise de panique ! Se dit-il  
Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et essaya de souffler. Il laissa la crise passer et essuya son front. A chaque fois, il était en nage. Il se releva avec difficulté. Il allait y laisser sa peau s'il continuait à faire des crises comme ça. Il reprit sa marche et s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient finalement ramené au manoir. Ne voulant pas voir les loups, il monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Sans remarquer plusieurs paires d'yeux qui le regardaient.  
Après le choc de l'éclat de Stiles, chacun s'était demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis Derek avait entendu le cœur de Stiles s'emballer. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il était parti le rejoindre, suivit de peu du reste de la meute. Lorsque Derek arriva presque au niveau de Stiles, il s'aperçut qu'il avait réussi à contrôler sa crise et qu'il allait mieux. Croyant que c'était de sa faute, il ne se montra pas et fit signe à ses bêtas de faire de même.  
Une fois Stiles parti, ils sortirent tous du couvert des bois.  
- Je crois que pour le moment, nous n'allons plus demander à Stiles de venir aux entraînements. Il faudrait l'éloigner de la meute.  
- Mais… essaya de rétorquer Scott.  
- Je sais Scott. Mais Stiles est humain. Par notre faute, il a souvent été blessé. Il a risqué un grand nombre de fois sa vie. Je pense que la moindre des choses que nous pouvons faire, c'est de ne plus l'impliquer dans nos problèmes. Nous vivons dans un monde à part. Il est trop faible pour y survivre. Il n'est qu'un humain, dit Derek.  
Ses paroles choquèrent tous les loups. Mais chacun savait que Derek avait raison.  
- Je connais Stiles, répondit alors Scott. Si nous faisons ça, nous risquons de le perdre.  
- Je préfère ça que de le savoir en danger, répondit Derek, en repartant vers le manoir. Les loups étaient surpris de voir Derek s'inquiéter pour Stiles.

La crise l'ayant complètement épuisé, il rentra chez lui et retourna se coucher. Il était tout seul à la maison. Son père ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant le soir, voire même dans la nuit. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après s'être posé sur son lit. Il se réveilla complètement ankylosé et dans le brouillard. Il se leva, marchant au radar. Et descendit l'escalier. Il butta sur la dernière marche et tomba la tête la première. Il s'assomma en même temps.

Après la fin de l'entraînement, Scott était rentré chez lui. Il avait envoyé de nombreux messages à son meilleur ami, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il savait que Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier, et que dès le lendemain, il aurait des nouvelles presque comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. De plus, il allait voir Alisson le soir même. Ils devaient parler. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un moment. Mais Alisson n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Et elle voulait le voir, pour savoir s'ils pouvaient de nouveau être ensemble. Sauf que pour Scott, tout était fini. Depuis qu'elle avait essayé de tuer Derek, il n'avait plus confiance en elle. Et ne pouvait pas ressortir avec elle sans s'attirer les foudres de son Alpha et du reste de la meute. D'ailleurs, plus personne dans cette dernière ne lui parlait. Seul Lydia lui parlait encore.

John rentra vers 19 heures pour manger un morceau pendant sa pause. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne vit aucune lumière dans la maison. Pourtant, il savait que son fils était là. Il entra et alluma la lumière. Il vit son fils aux pieds de l'escalier, inconscient avec du sang sur le sol. Il se précipita vers lui. La blessure était plutôt bégnine. Mais la tête saignait souvent beaucoup. Il appela une ambulance pour plus de précaution.

L'ambulancière le rassura qu'il n'y avait rien de grave mais préféra quand même emmener le jeune garçon pour passer des examens.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans l'ambulance en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand il comprit où il était, il s'agita. Il se calma quand l'ambulancière lui expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Qu'il allait passer quelques examens pour être sûr qu'il n'ait rien et qu'il pourrait repartir dès le lendemain. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il se calma. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas du tout aller à l'hôpital. Pas depuis que sa mère y était morte.

Son père l'avait suivi. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Et après deux heures d'examens, ils furent rassurés. Stiles eut quand même droit à des points de suture. Et le médecin lui avait demandé de se reposer pendant plusieurs jours. Son père lui indiqua qu'il pourrait rester la semaine à la maison. Comme ça, il allait récupérer tranquillement. Au moment où il rejoignit sa chambre, il constata qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone portable. Il râla pendant un moment.

- Au moins, ainsi tu pourras te reposer ! lança son père avec un petit sourire.

- Pfff, répondit Stiles.

Son père l'embrassa et retourna au poste, sa pause était finie depuis un bon moment. Il était de garde cette nuit.

Le lycéen se réveilla de bonne heure et attendit son père pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua les cernes de ce dernier.

- Tu as dormi au moins cette nuit ?

- Très peu. La nuit a été dure, répondit son père dans un soupir de lassitude.

Le jeune homme serra son père dans ses bras. Ils repartirent.

En arrivant, Stiles se planta devant son père.

- Tu vas te reposer et je m'occupe du reste !

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à la détermination de son fils, il monta se coucher. A peine était-il allongé, qu'il sombra.

Stiles inspira à fond et commença. Il fit le ménage complet de la maison tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller son père. Sachant que ce dernier n'allait pas se lever avant un petit moment, il se prépara quelque chose à manger, et s'installa devant la télé. Au bout de quelques heures, sentant que son père allait bientôt se réveiller, il se mit aux fourneaux. Le soleil commençait à décliner quand son père se leva. Cela lui avait fait du bien de dormir. Il ne travaillait pas ce soir. Il allait pouvoir profiter de son fils. Alors qu'il atteignait le haut des escaliers, il sentit l'odeur qui montait de la cuisine. Il sourit et descendit. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine et regarda son fils finir de préparer le repas. Il avait préparé un véritable festin. Tout ce que son père aimait. Pizza, frites, bières et donuts. D'habitude, il était le premier à lui faire des remarques concernant ce qu'il mangeait. Mais là, il avait fait une exception. Stiles tourna la tête et vit son père.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ca va oui. Mais que me vaut l'honneur d'un dîner ?

- J'avais envie de le faire, c'est tout, répondit Stiles, comme si c'était normal.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explication de la part de son fils, il s'installa à table. Stiles avait hérité du talent culinaire de sa mère. Il mangea tout ce qu'avait préparé son fils. Il s'en régala. Et remercia son fils en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le canapé et regardèrent un match de foot. Il vit Stiles s'exciter comme une puce devant le match. En remerciant encore une fois son fils, ils montèrent se coucher.

Quand Stiles arriva, il remarqua tout de suite son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit. Une lumière rouge clignotait. Il appuya sur un bouton et constata les nombreux messages de Scott ainsi que ses appels. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était de voir le nom de Derek s'afficher plusieurs fois. Pourquoi le loup aigri l'appelait-il ? Ca ne lui suffisait plus de le rabaisser devant tout le monde ? Décidant qu'il n'y répondrait que le lendemain, il se coucha. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Il avait appris à faire avec le caractère du loup. Mais c'était la première fois que l'une de ses remarques le blessait autant. Il avait vraiment senti qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la meute. Qu'il était plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, il sentit les larmes venir. Etant seul dans sa chambre, il pouvait se laisser aller. Alors, il les laissa couler. Il en avait tellement fait depuis que Scott était devenu un loup-garou. Il avait eu beaucoup de problèmes aussi. Mais sa vie avait changé. Et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu le contraire. Et voilà que maintenant, les loups le mettaient de côté. Il s'était replié en boule dans son lit tellement il avait mal. Son père se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il passa devant la chambre de son fils et l'entendit. Il frappa doucement à la porte. N'ayant pas de réponse, il poussa doucement la porte. Il vit son fils roulé en boule, son corps secoué de sanglots. Il s'approcha du lit et s'asseya. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce dernier releva la tête et, voyant son père à côté de lui, il se jeta dans ses bras et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Ca va aller mon fils ! dit son père en lui caressant les cheveux.

- J'ai tellement mal… dit Stiles entre deux larmes.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait plus d'une douleur morale que physique, il n'essaya pas de faire parler son fils. Il lui dirait tout en temps et en heure. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père.

Ce dernier le déposa dans son lit et rejoignit le sien. Il lui fallut un long moment pour trouver le sommeil. Essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son fils pour qu'il soit dans cet état.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici la suite ! Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et pour les followers ! Cela ne faut que m'encourage à continuer à écrire ! _**

**_Et encore merci à ma bêta pour ses corrections :D_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Le jeune homme se réveilla alors que le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment. Il avait mal à la tête et ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Conséquence d'avoir autant pleurer la veille. Il passa directement dans la salle de bains. Il se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et lui remit les idées au clair. Il sortit de la pièce avec simplement une serviette autour de la taille. Il sentit un léger courant d'air et leva la tête et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Derek était assis sur son lit en train de le regarder avec son regard dur et froid.

- Heu … heu …, furent les seuls mots que put prononcer le lycéen.

- Avant de sortir une connerie plus grosse que toi, tu pourrais te rhabiller ? lui dit Derek.

Rien que d'entendre la voix du loup le fit frissonner. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

- C'est vrai que je dois faire pitié ! lança-t-il, un accès de rage le gagnant soudainement. Je ne suis pas aussi bien foutu que toi, et le comble, je ne suis qu'un stupide et inutile humain !

Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler après sa tirade qu'il se retrouva contre un mur, Derek le tenant par les épaules avec un reflet rouge dans les yeux.

- Comme je t'ai dit, rhabille-toi avant de dire une connerie plus grosse que toi ! grogna-t-il.

Le loup le lâchant, il fila dans la salle de bains.

Pendant ce temps, Derek essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Lorsqu'il avait vu Stiles passer la porte avec simplement une serviette, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus et la lui enlever. Mais pourquoi ? Certes, il avait toujours trouvé l'odeur du jeune homme attirante, mais pour rien au monde il ne le lui aurait dit. Et surtout pas au point de vouloir le faire sien. Le faire sien ? Alors qu'il restait interdit devant les pensées qu'il avait, il n'entendit pas Stiles sortir de la salle de bains. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda le loup plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait plus son masque dur et impénétrable. Il le trouva presque beau. Ne s'offusquant même pas des pensées qu'il avait, il détailla avec plus de force le visage de son vis-à-vis. La barbe de quelques jours lui allait bien. Cela lui donnait un côté encore plus sauvage, plus sombre et mystérieux. Souvent, ce qui se rappelait à lui quand il pensait au loup, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu turquoise électrique. Il aurait pu y plonger et s'y perdre. Ce furent les battements de cœur erratiques du garçon qui firent sortir Derek de ses pensées.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui t'a pris samedi matin ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels hier ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas au lycée aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée non ? répondit Stiles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le dire sur un ton désagréable.

Derek leva un sourcil. Jamais il n'avait connu Stiles comme ça. Il pouvait râler, pester, mais jamais il n'était désagréable comme ça. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport ? Non, impossible, il n'est pas un loup.

- Stiles …, grogna Derek.

- Oui je sais. Tu vas me dire que si je ne dis rien, tu vas m'arracher la tête avec tes dents ! Tu devrais changer de refrain, tu radotes !

- STILES !

L'éclat dans la voix de Derek rappela à l'ordre le jeune homme. Il vint finalement s'asseoir à côté du loup, tout en essayant de rester loin de lui.

- Je ne sais pas. D'habitude, ce que tu me dis ne m'atteint pas, ou alors je m'en amuse. Mais là, je ne sais pas, j'ai senti la colère me submerger. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'endiguer.

Il ne dit rien sur le pourquoi du comment il n'était pas au lycée.

Derek savait une chose sur Stiles. C'était quelqu'un de franc et d'honnête. Il ne mentait que pour protéger les siens.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais je crois que finalement, tu es le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passe exactement, dit Derek.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis quelques jours déjà, il se passe quelque chose avec nos loups.

- Quelque chose ? Avec vos loups ? répéta Stiles.

Derek grogna face à l'interruption du lycéen.

- Nous perdons le contrôle. Par des accès de colère, de panique, de peur …

- De peur ? Tu as peur ? Toi ? Le grand Alpha Sexy Hale ?

Se levant devant ce qu'il venait de dire, il recula vers la porte.

Comment ça, sexy Hale ? Derek ne savait quoi dire. Puis il remarqua les points de sutures sur la tête du jeune homme. Il se leva brusquement et prit la tête de l'étudiant entre ses mains, inspectant la blessure.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Stiles, ne comprenant rien du tout.

- Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Ca !

Derek n'était jamais très explicite quand il parlait. Mais le lycéen comprit.

- Ah oui. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers samedi matin et mon père a préféré m'emmener à l'hôpital pour voir si je n'avais rien.

Il avait dit cela comme si de rien n'était. En entendant ce qu'il s'était passé, le cœur de Derek se serra, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la cause.

- J'ai demandé aux autres de ne plus t'impliquer dans les affaires de la meute. Tu es trop faible et tu es une cible facile.

Stiles était sidéré de ce que venait de lui dire le loup. Ainsi il était faible. Lui qui avait tant fait pour la meute. Ils continuaient à le trouver faible. Derek continua sur sa lancée.

- Pourtant, tu es sûrement le plus fidèle parmi tous. Tu es celui qui nous a maintes fois sorti des ennuis avec tes idées bizarres mais qui marchent.

Le lycéen avait la bouche ouverte devant une telle confession. Derek qui lui faisait des compliments ! Il posa une main sur le front du loup.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? grogna Derek.

- Je vérifie que tu n'as pas de fièvre. Parce que t'entendre dire des choses gentilles sur moi, c'est pas normal !

Ben non, tu n'as pas de fièvre !

Il plaça son visage devant celui du loup, à seulement quelques centimètres. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la situation tout de suite. Il sentit le souffle du loup sur son visage. Soudain, il n'eut qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la même chose se passait du côté de son vis-à-vis. Dès que le jeune homme se mit à hauteur de son visage, il n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose : embrasser Stiles et le faire sien. Encore cette idée ? Il sentait que son loup n'était pas étranger à ça, mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce fut lui, finalement, qui rompit la situation en se levant, provoquant la chute de Stiles par terre.

La colère le submergea de nouveau.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu te levais, non ? lança-t-il avec colère.

Derek leva un sourcil en sentant la colère émanant du jeune homme.

- Essaie de trouver ce qu'il se passe. Et, pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble que tu sois également touché par ce qu'il nous arrive. Sûrement parce que tu fais partie de la meute ! Je repasse plus tard pour savoir ce que tu as trouvé.

Sans même un au revoir, il sauta par la fenêtre et disparut de la vue de Stiles, sans que celui-ci n'ait esquissé le moindre geste. Son cerveau n'avait enregistré qu'une seule et unique chose : Derek et la meute avaient besoin de lui. Et malgré tout, il n'était pas prêt de les laisser tomber.

Il se leva avec précipitation, s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et alluma son ordinateur.

Scott était inquiet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Stiles. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il quitta le lycée à toute vitesse et fonça vers la maison des Stilinski. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner. Il avait un double des clés. Il entra et monta dans la chambre. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte, il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait. Derek. Mais qu'était venu faire l'Alpha chez Stiles ? Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Stiles plongé dans son ordinateur. Il y avait des feuilles partout. Avec des croquis, des formules et d'autres choses que Scott ne put déchiffrer.

- Stiles ! dit-il simplement.

Le dénommé fit un bond sur sa chaise et se retourna brusquement, mettant sa main sur son cœur.

- La prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer, tu m'éviteras de mourir de peur.

Scott remarqua tout de suite les points de suture. Il s'approcha de son ami.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Son meilleur ami lui expliqua.

- Au fait, pourquoi il y a l'odeur de Derek dans ta chambre ?

Stiles devint tout rouge en repensant soudainement à ce qu'il avait dit. Sexy Hale ? Mais depuis quand il trouvait le loup sexy ?

- Il est venu m'expliquer certaines choses et m'en demander d'autres.

- Mais quel connard ! cria presque Scott. La colère le gagna. Il nous a demandé de ne plus t'impliquer dans les affaires de la meute et voilà qu'il est le premier à te demander de l'aide !

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Scott était déjà en bas pour se rendre chez l'Alpha.

Stiles souffla. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux loups tous seuls. Il se leva, attrapa les clés de sa voiture et descendit à son tour. Il laissa un mot rapide à son père puis sortit. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. A peine eut-il coupé le moteur, qu'il entendit des voix dans le manoir. Il se précipita.

- Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite Derek ! A peine on a le dos tourné, que tu fais tout le contraire de ce que tu nous as demandé ! J'ai essayé de comprendre ta situation. J'ai essayé de te faire confiance et …

- Scott ! cria Stiles pour se faire entendre.

Les deux loups tournèrent la tête au même moment.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répliqua Scott toujours sous le coup de la colère.

Derek grogna. Enfin son loup grogna. Il n'acceptait pas que l'on parle comme cela à Stiles. Derek eut un éclair de lucidité. Il n'acceptait pas que les autres traitent mal le lycéen, pourtant lui n'hésitait pas un instant. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que c'était pour son bien, que c'était pour le protéger.

Stiles était essoufflé. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il s'appuya sur le mur. Il se mit à voir trouble.

- Je … je …

Il ne put prononcer d'avantage de mots qu'il tomba, la tête la première. Derek fut le premier à le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Sous le regard colérique de Scott, il souleva le jeune homme et l'installa sur le canapé.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voila la suite de la fic ! Encore merci à ma bêta qui fait un très beau travail en corrigeant mes fautes :)**_

_**Je voulais aussi faire une dédicace à Le saucisson des ténèbres et sa fic "Mens moi si tu peux". J'ai aimé pas mal de fics depuis que je suis le site. MAis j'avoue que cette dernière me prends véritablement aux tripes. Je la trouve vraiment très bien écrite et l'idée est vraiment géniale. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire, elle en vaut le détour et même plusieurs **_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et m'insite encore plus à écrire. **_

* * *

Derek ne lâchait pas du regard le corps inconscient du jeune lycéen. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard de Scott. Regard qu'il savait haineux. Il savait qu'il avait été le premier à avoir transgressé ce qu'il avait demandé aux autres. Mais ce que lui avait dit Stiles l'avait inquiété. Comment quelque chose qui arrivait aux loups pouvait lui arriver à lui aussi ? Alors qu'il n'était qu'un humain. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil tout en continuant de regarder Stiles.

- Tu comptes rester ici à me regarder ?

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi Derek. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Je vais faire en sorte que Stiles voit la personne que tu es vraiment !

- Je pense qu'il est encore assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Scott n'avait aucune confiance envers Derek, mais il savait une chose : il n'arriverait rien à Stiles tant qu'il serait avec lui.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée puis se retourna.

- Je te préviens : si tu fais du mal à Stiles, je viendrai personnellement te demander des comptes. Et crois-moi, personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Même pas Stiles !

Derek prit bien en compte la menace. Scott savait être un nouvel alpha, mais il en était un. Et un vrai. Il cala sa respiration sur le battement de cœur du jeune homme et s'endormit.

Stiles reprit conscience plusieurs heures plus tard. Les derniers rayons de soleil traversaient les carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre. La chambre ? Ses sens en alerte, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit, sous une couette et surtout que quelqu'un le tenait par la taille, sa main sous son t-shirt. Il apprécia la chaleur qu'elle diffusait sur sa peau. Puis lui vint une question cruciale : qui était collé à lui ? Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, torse nu ? Il osa tourner la tête, et tomba sur Derek endormi. Il retint de justesse un hoquet de stupeur. Puis il se plongea dans la contemplation du visage de l'Alpha. Il était complètement différent de ce qu'il était quand il était réveillé. Il avait l'air presque serein. Décidant que c'était risqué pour sa tête de rester plus longtemps dans ce lit, il essaya de se soustraire à l'étreinte du loup. Dès qu'il bougea un peu, Derek raffermit sa prise et se colla encore plus à Stiles. Ce dernier comprit qu'il ne pourrait arriver à rien sans réveiller le loup. Il réfléchit cependant à la situation. Il savait que s'il réveillait le loup, ce dernier serait de très mauvais poil. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il ne s'aperçut même pas que le sommeil l'emportait de nouveau.

Isaac rentra le premier au manoir. Il monta poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. S'attendant à trouver Derek dans le salon en train de lire ou dans la salle de sport, il fut surpris de ne le trouver nulle part. Il essaya de le retrouver grâce à ses battements de cœur. Il le détecta, mais quelque chose le troubla. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de l'Alpha dont il poussa avec douceur la porte. Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, puis eut un sourire.

- Enfin …, dit-il tout bas en refermant la porte.

Il avait vu Derek enserrant dans ses bras Stiles. Et tous deux affichaient des visages sereins, presque heureux.

Il eut le sourire pendant de longues minutes encore une fois regagnée sa chambre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour.

Scott était parti de chez Derek encore très en colère. Derek s'était foutu de leur gueule. Mais que se passait-il ? Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa colère. Elle était tout simplement sortie. Et puis quelque chose le perturbait depuis déjà quelques jours. Mais c'était aujourd'hui qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que c'était. Lors de l'entrainement de crosse. Plus précisément lorsque l'équipe se changea pour partir. Il avait senti une odeur. Une odeur terriblement attirante. Même dans ses souvenirs, Alisson n'avait jamais eu une telle odeur. Avant qu'il n'ait réalisé, il était tout seul dans les vestiaires. L'odeur était encore présente. Il essaya de trouver à qui elle pouvait appartenir, mais ne trouva pas. Il arriva chez lui en même temps que sa mère.

- Bonjour Scott ! Houlà, c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu t'es disputé avec Stiles ?

- Non, Derek, dit-il laconiquement.

- Il faudrait que tu songes à régler tes comptes avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Je sais ! cria-t-il presque sur sa mère, la colère le reprenant.

Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé, il ouvrit en grand la porte et fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Voilà qu'il criait sur sa mère. Jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il fallait vite trouver pourquoi. Melissa, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, monta rejoindre son fils.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ?

Il lui expliqua alors ce que leur avait demandé Derek, et ce qu'il avait fait.

- Et tu lui as demandé pourquoi ? soupira Melissa.

Elle connaissait son fils. C'était quelqu'un d'intègre et d'honnête. Mais qui démarrait au quart de tour. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Stiles.

Scott baissa la tête de honte. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne put les contenir et craqua. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras. Elle était inquiète. Elle l'avait souvent grondé plus fort que ça mais il n'avait jamais eu une telle réaction.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe …, finit par parler Scott, une fois ses larmes passées. Toutes les émotions que je ressens sont multipliées par 10. La colère, la peur ….

- Tu es le seul à qui ça arrive ?

- Non justement. Ça touche toute la meute. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Derek a demandé de l'aide à Stiles. Si quelqu'un peut trouver ce qu'il se passe, c'est bien lui.

- Essaie de te reposer pour le moment ! Et tu devrais aller voir Derek. Je le connais à peine, mais je pense qu'il est le plus à même de t'aider à faire face à ça.

Il embrassa sa mère et fit ses devoirs. Sa mère vint lui dire au revoir dans la soirée car elle sortait avec des collègues. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Le Sheriff rentra tard dans la nuit. Il sut que Stiles n'était pas à la maison lorsqu'il ne vit pas la Jeep devant. Il trouva le mot de son fils sur la table. Il doit être chez Scott pensa-t-il. Il monta se coucher sans s'inquiéter.

Ce fut Derek qui se réveilla le premier. Il constata tout de suite la situation. Comment avait-il fait pour atterrir dans son lit, et en plus avec Stiles collé à lui ? Il constata aussi qu'il était torse nu. Sans faire de bruit ni de mouvement brusque, il se leva et enfila son t-shirt qui trainait par terre. Il regarda l'adolescent. Soudain, son odeur le frappa. Elle fut presque irrésistible. Son loup fit surface immédiatement et tenta de prendre le contrôle. Braquant sa volonté à fond, Derek parvint à se retenir. Comprenant que rester plus longtemps dans la chambre ne ferait que renforcer son loup, il courut presque dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers. Il sentit son loup refluer dans sa conscience quand il se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il se servit un café tout en essayant de comprendre. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à se contrôler. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se douta de ce qui se serait passé par la suite. Isaac avait entendu Derek dévaler les escaliers. Il le rejoignit dans le salon. Un simple regard suffit à Derek pour comprendre que le jeune blond les avait vus.

- Tu sais, tu ne vas pas pouvoir le cacher encore plus longtemps ! Je vous ai vus, lança Isaac avec un petit sourire.

- Encore un mot et je t'égorge !

- Garde cette rengaine pour Stiles, s'il te plait ! répondit Isaac sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il s'en rendit compte lorsque les yeux de l'Alpha devinrent rouges.

- Il se passe quoi Derek ? demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler que quelque chose pouvait influencer nos humeurs. Mais le pire, c'est que cela semble aussi atteindre Stiles.

- Stiles ? Mais ce n'est qu'un humain !

- Justement, c'est ça le problème. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il fait partie de la meute.

Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, quelque chose revint en mémoire à Isaac.

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas senti une odeur bizarre ces derniers temps?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où elle vient ni de qui elle vient. Mais je sais qu'elle me met dans tous mes états. Je doute pouvoir me retenir si je trouve la personne à qui appartient cette odeur.

Intrigué, Derek continua avec les questions.

- Une odeur de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. On dirait l'odeur du soleil, avec un peu de cannelle et une légère odeur de chocolat.

C'est n'importe quoi, je sais bien ! Mais à chaque fois que je la sens, j'ai mon loup qui refait surface et j'ai vraiment du mal à le contrôler. Et ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de la sentir au lycée et que je ne puisse empêcher ma transformation.

Comprenant la peur de son bêta, il essaya de le rassurer.

- On va tout faire pour trouver ce qu'il se passe. En attendant, si tu penses être incapable de te contrôler, reste au manoir. Je préviendrai le lycée.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite :D**_

_**En tout merci à vos nombreuses reviews qui me touchent vraiment. **_

_**Et surtout merci à ma bêta :D**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Stiles se réveilla dans la nuit. Il constata tout de suite qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il n'avait aucun repaire. C'est avec beaucoup de précautions qu'il se leva et tâtonna dans le noir pour essayer de trouver la lumière. Quand son orteil rencontra le pied du lit, il poussa un chapelet de jurons en essayant de ne pas crier. Boitant sous la douleur, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le manoir. Il descendit avec précaution en évitant les marches qui grinçaient. Il passa devant le salon et il vit Derek allongé sur le canapé, en train de dormir. Il l'observa de nouveau. Il avait le même visage serein que celui qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Il était tellement beau. Se flagellant mentalement pour avoir pensé quelque chose de ce genre, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit. La lune n'était pas encore pleine. Mais il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'il rentre à pied. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Derek et le reste de la meute en faisant démarrer sa Jeep. Il respira un bon coup et partit. Il lui faudrait au moins une bonne heure pour arriver chez lui. Mais cela lui ferait du bien. Il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de Derek s'ouvrir lorsqu'il passa la porte et qu'un courant d'air amena l'odeur de Stiles aux narines du loup. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Il se leva sans faire de bruit. Il attendit quelques minutes et passa lui aussi la porte. A peine franchit, il se transforma et s'élança.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes que Stiles marchait. Il avait une bonne allure. Il lui faudrait finalement moins de temps que prévu pour arriver jusque chez lui. Il essayait toujours de trouver des trouées dans la couverture des arbres afin de pouvoir se repérer. Il connaissait ces bois. Et depuis la fin du Darach, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir de le penser qu'une branche craqua derrière lui. Pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un renard, il continua d'avancer, sans s'inquiéter. C'est quand plusieurs autres craquèrent qu'il se rendit compte que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas un renard. La peur commença à s'insinuer en lui, et il accéléra le pas. Il put presque sentir la chose dans l'ombre faire de même. Il se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. L'adrénaline que lui procurait la peur le poussait dans ses retranchements. Mais il savait que bientôt il devrait ralentir car son corps ne pourrait pas supporter un tel rythme bien longtemps. Puis il entendit un grognement. Ce qui le fit s'arrêter net.

Il se retourna. La réaction surprit son poursuivant qui n'eut pas le temps de se cacher.

- Derek ! Sors de là ! Je sais que c'est toi, lança Stiles soulagé.

Il n'eut comme réponse que des grognements. Cela lui parut bizarre. Jamais Derek ne lui ferait peur sciemment. Il vit alors deux yeux rouges dans l'ombre qui s'avançaient vers lui. Derek était transformé. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il avait une aura animale qu'il n'avait jamais sentie.

- Derek …, dit-il doucement.

Ce dernier lui montra les crocs tout en tournant autour de lui. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile et reprends-toi ! cria presque Stiles.

Pour toute réponse, le loup le plaqua contre un arbre en lui grognant dessus. Il était brutal dans ses gestes. Il allait avoir de sacrés bleus le lendemain. Stiles sentit la crise de panique arriver. La peur qu'il éprouvait n'y était pas étrangère. Le loup le maintenait fortement et approchait son visage de celui de Stiles. Ce dernier, utilisant les quelques réserves d'air qui lui restaient dans ses poumons suite à sa course effrénée et à la crise naissante, murmura en posant la main sur le visage de Derek :

- Reviens-moi … Tu me fais peur …

Il ne put endiguer la crise de panique, qui le submergea. La détresse dans la voix de Stiles toucha l'esprit de Derek qui était toujours endormi. Il reprit possession de son corps ne comprenant pas comment il avait fait pour arriver ici. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Stiles parcourut de sanglots et de spasmes, il comprit qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Il se pencha vers Stiles, le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas … Je suis revenu …

Les mains de Stiles s'agrippaient à son t-shirt, il essayait de reprendre son souffle. S'asseyant contre l'arbre et ne lâchant pas l'adolescent, Derek lui murmura les mêmes paroles pendant de longues minutes pour essayer de faire revenir le jeune homme.

- Il se passe quoi Derek ? demanda Stiles, toujours installé contre le loup.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais tout faire pour trouver, crois-moi.

C'était leur moment à eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant. Les masques étaient tombés. Frissonnant, Stiles se colla d'avantage à Derek qui le serra encore plus fort. Ce dernier sentit le souffle du jeune homme devenir plus lourd, plus lent. Il s'était endormi. Se levant avec précaution, il le ramena au manoir, le déposa dans le lit, et retourna s'allonger sur le canapé.

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Son loup avait pris le contrôle de son corps pendant qu'il dormait. Il fallait régler ce problème le plus rapidement possible. Stiles avait failli y laisser la peau. Et il était hors de question que son humain soit blessé. Complètement concentré sur la façon de découvrir ce qu'il se passait, il ne prêtait même pas garde à ce qu'il pensait.

Scott se leva. Ecoutant les conseils de sa mère, il décida d'aller voir Derek pour lui demander des explications et savoir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris d'y trouver encore la voiture de Stiles. En enlevant son casque, il put même sentir des brides d'odeur appartenant à son meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi aussi acide ? Comme empreintes de peur ? Soudain mû par un sentiment d'inquiétude, il fonça dans le manoir. La scène qu'il vit le statufia sur place. Stiles était assis sur le canapé, avec un plateau regorgeant de nourriture devant lui. Il y avait la télé d'allumée sur de la musique. Il avait aussi un ordinateur portable posé à côté de lui. Il était plongé dans ce qu'il lisait.

- Si tu mets la moindre miette sur l'ordinateur, je ….

- Oui, oui, je sais. Tu m'arraches les membres un par un avec tes dents. C'est la dixième fois que tu me le dis, Derek ! lança Stiles tout en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? lança Scott, remit de sa surprise.

S'attendant à ce que Stiles sursaute, il fut de nouveau surpris en voyant ce dernier le regarder avec un grand sourire. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il lui chuchota :

- Derek est dans un bon jour on dirait ! Il …

- Je t'entends Stiles ! cria l'intéressé depuis la cuisine.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Scott, toujours inquiet.

- Impec mon pote ! Je cherche sur Internet ce qu'il se passe avec vos loups. Et avec moi.

- Comment ça, avec toi ?

- Ben, il semble que je sois aussi victime de ce dérèglement des émotions.

- Mais, tu es un humain !

- Merci Scott de me rappeler mon appartenance à l'espèce inférieure ! lança Stiles.

- Mais je …, essaya de répondre ce dernier, contrit par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Stiles éclata de rire.

- Mais je rigole !

Heureusement pour Derek, Scott ne prêtait pas du tout attention à lui. Sinon il aurait remarqué l'accélération du cœur de Derek lorsque le lycéen se mit à rire. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Soudain le téléphone de Stiles sonna.

- Salut Pa, dit-il en répondant.

- …

- Oui, oui, tout va bien !

- ….

- Pas de souci. Je rentre dans la journée.

- …..

- Promis, t'inquiète pas !

- ….

- Mais heuuuu ! dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- …

- Bisous !

A peine avait-il raccroché qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire.

Scott remarqua alors quelque chose : l'odeur de Derek était mélangée à celle de Stiles. Fronçant les sourcils et voulant avoir une explication, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il croisa alors Isaac.

- Salut Isaac, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Scott, répondit ce dernier.

Soudain, ils se regardèrent en ouvrant grands les yeux. Stiles assista à toute la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils se transformèrent tous les deux, et se mirent à se grogner dessus. Derek apparut tout de suite et grogna, faisant jouer son pouvoir d'alpha. Mais pour la première fois, rien n'y fit. Les deux loups ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Contre toute attente, Scott se retourna et partit à toute allure en direction des bois. Isaac monta tout aussi rapidement dans sa chambre en s'enfermant. Il fonça sous la douche. Faisant couler l'eau glacée.

- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? demanda Stiles, n'arrivant pas du tout à comprendre.

Derek savait que son bêta saurait se calmer. Mais Scott ?

- Je vais chercher Scott, dit-il simplement, quittant le manoir.

Stiles resta muet sous la surprise.

Derek, alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, eut un petit sourire. Il avait réussi à faire taire l'hyperactif. Scott ne fut pas difficile à suivre. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Derek, sur un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Foutues émotions.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est l'odeur d'Isaac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Mais j'ai pas pu me retenir. Il se passe quoi Derek ?

Il était le troisième à lui demander ça depuis hier.

- Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien, dit-il honnêtement. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas respecté ce que j'avais dit et que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Stiles. Il a beau être un humain insupportable, il nous a toujours été d'une grande aide.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles essayait de réfléchir en attaquant l'omelette au jambon que lui avait préparée Derek. Son père ne serait pas là de la journée et sûrement une bonne partie de la nuit. Il lui avait dit que les gens se comportaient de manière bizarre ces derniers jours. Et lui avait demandé d'être prudent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait depuis plusieurs jours de différent de d'habitude pour que les gens agissent comme ça ? Et surtout pour que cela ait de telles répercussions sur les loups de ses amis.

Il continua de chercher pendant un moment puis tomba sur une pub. Et ce fut soudain un flash dans son cerveau. Ce dernier se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. Ses doigts s'agitaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Isaac était descendu en entendant le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer.

- Stiles, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Mais l'adolescent ne l'entendit pas. Il posa alors une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond en poussant un cri.

- Excuse-moi, mais comme tu me répondais pas, …, s'excusa Isaac.

- Pas grave ! répondit Stiles avec un sourire, en essayant de calmer son cœur.

Le loup blond remarqua alors que son camarade portait un t-shirt de Derek et un bas de jogging appartenant au loup aussi. Il nageait complètement dedans. Regardant l'adolescent s'installer sur la table basse pour moins de risque pour l'ordinateur, il sourit. L'Alpha avait beau dire, il tenait à l'humain plus qu'il ne se l'avouait à lui-même.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Derek et Scott franchirent la porte. Isaac monta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Scott, dont les yeux étaient redevenus rouge, dut se contrôler pour ne pas se transformer de nouveau. Avant même que quiconque ne parle, Stiles se leva d'un bond et tendit un papier à Derek.

- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le lycéen faisait ça.

- Ben lis, baka !

Baka ? Depuis quand Stiles parle le japonais ? Derek prit rageusement le papier des mains du lycéen et commença à lire. Plus il lisait, plus il fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il à Stiles.

- Sûr et certain ! Ca ne peut être que ça !

- Très bien. Prévenez tout le reste de la meute. Scott, fait venir Alisson aussi. Il faut qu'elle sache pour qu'elle prévienne son père du danger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello tout le monde ! **_

_**Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à tous de très fêtes de fin d'année ! Le père noël a été généreux ? **_

_**Sinon voici la suite de la fic :D**_

_**Pour infos : je publierai bientôt une nouvelle fic, des chapitres bonus pour certaines déjà publiées et surtout j'annonce que Légende aura une suite ^^ **_

_**Sur ces nouvelles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !**_

* * *

Son père l'avait autorisée à venir à la réunion de la meute. Mais il lui avait interdit de traîner. Il ne pardonnait toujours pas à la meute la perte de sa femme. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle était en partie responsable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Du coup, il avait demandé à Alisson d'arrêter de fréquenter Scott. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais ils continuaient à se voir de temps en temps pour passer du bon temps. Malgré tout ça, elle espérait toujours pouvoir redevenir sa petite amie. Elle savait que ça serait très difficile mais elle restait optimiste. Lydia, qui, avant, était sa meilleure amie, la regardait à peine. Elle n'avait pas accepté le fait qu'elle mette en danger la meute et qui plus est son petit ami, Jackson. Alors, elle avait été très surprise lorsque Scott l'avait appelée pour lui demander de venir à une réunion de la meute.

Derek savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait beau ne pas avoir confiance en la famille de la jeune fille, mais il savait que s'il se passait quelque chose, elle serait là pour faire face aux problèmes. Ce fut Scott qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Un pas en arrière du jeune alpha la refroidit immédiatement.

- Bonjour Alisson, dit Scott, d'une voix sans émotion.

- Bonjour Scott, répondit cette dernière, déçue.

- Je te préviens tout de suite : ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux de qui que ce soit. Derek veut que ta famille soit prévenue de ce qu'il risque de se passer. Après tu dégage.

Le cœur de la lycéenne se brisa presque. Elle n'avait que peu de chance de récupérer l'amour du jeune loup. Elle acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Tout le monde était installé dans le salon. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'accueil fut glacial. Mais ce fut le regard de Stiles qui la marqua le plus. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression : du dégoût, de la haine presque. Tous les loups pouvaient le ressentir. Et comme elle, étaient surpris que l'humain ressente ce genre de sentiment. Isaac, pour calmer son ami, lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Stiles le regarda et fit un petit sourire. Il pouvait se voiler la face, mais à lui seul.

- Bon, tout le monde est là. Stiles, à toi !

- Hein ? fit ce dernier, surpris.

- Ben oui. C'est toi qui a trouvé, donc c'est à toi de parler !

- Traître, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Derek.

Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements, essayant de reprendre une contenance. Même s'il connaissait tout le monde, il n'avait jamais aimé parler devant des gens.

- Bon, je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'il se passe. Il se trouve que, d'ici 3 jours, une comète va passer dans le voisinage de la Terre.

- Et alors ? lança Jackson, agacé qu'on l'ait dérangé pour une simple histoire de comète.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes et un grognement le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

- Et le comble, c'est quelle passera le jour-même de la pleine lune. Après pas mal de recherches, je suis tombé sur un article perdu du XIX siècle parlant d'une comète qui est passée proche de la Terre et qui avait provoqué pas mal de problèmes. Ils avaient recensé beaucoup d'attaques d'animaux. Et beaucoup de chiens, mais également de loups sur les troupeaux. D'ailleurs, elle fut surnommée la Comète du Loup.

Derek était déjà au courant ainsi que Scott et Isaac. L'information atteignit les autres loups et chacun ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Alors ça veut dire que …

- Oui. Toutes vos sautes d'humeurs sont dues à la comète. Cela cessera un ou deux jours après son passage. Mais d'ici là, il va falloir faire très attention.

- Et nous ?

L'intervention d'Alisson jeta un froid soudain.

- Ta famille est là pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent le faire par eux même. Elle devra être sur le qui-vive pour éviter tout souci. Aussi bien des loups extérieurs que de nous …

Stiles entendit la fin de la phrase et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sa colère le submergea. Il se planta devant la jeune fille.

- Toi ou ta famille faite le moindre mal à un de mes amis, je vous détruirai tous ! dit-il sur un ton froid et glacial. Il donna même des frissons aux loups.

Scott n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami haïr autant quelqu'un. Derek se raidit lorsqu'il entendit la menace que venait de proférer Stiles. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Chassant ces pensées bizarres, il se leva pour intervenir.

Stiles, n'attendant pas que quelqu'un réagisse, partit presque en courant dans la chambre de Derek. Ce dernier pensa bon de rajouter :

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il semble que la comète agisse sur lui également, dit-il simplement, pour justifier les paroles de Stiles.

Mais personne n'était dupe. Chacun savait que Stiles ne pardonnait pas à la famille Argent.

Ce fut Scott qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Derek. Il découvrit son meilleur ami en larmes sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma colère, ma haine.

- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de méchant ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi. Vu le nombre de fois où tu nous as sauvés en te mettant en danger, ce serait ridicule que tu penses ça.

Stiles le regarda avec un sourire. Il avait toujours pu compter sur Scott en cas de coup dur. Et là encore, ça ne faisait pas exception.

Derek était resté devant la porte. Il avait voulu hurler quand Stiles avait demandé s'il était quelqu'un de méchant. Il redescendit avant qu'ils ne sortent tous deux de la chambre. Alisson était partit dès que Stiles était monté. Lydia lui avait fait comprendre de dégager.

- Plus personne ne va au lycée. Trop dangereux.

- Oui, ben va dire ça à ma mère ! lança Scott, soucieux de la réaction de sa mère.

C'était sans compter Stiles. Il avait déjà son téléphone à la main. Il sortit de la maison sous le regard curieux des autres. A qui pouvait-il téléphoner ?

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Aucun d'eux n'avait écouté, respectant sa vie privée.

- Pas de souci pour toi, Scott, ta mère est d'accord. Même pour que tu restes ici. Mon père est débordé de boulot en ce moment. Je lui ai laissé un message sur son téléphone. Il sait que je suis là de toute façon.

Un couinement se fit entendre. Tout le monde tourna la tête. Cela provenait d'Isaac qui s'était levé d'un bond.

- Non, non, impossible, répétait-il, avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, qu'il ferma.

- Heu, on peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ben, apparemment, nos loups ne s'entendent pas !

- Mais pourquoi ça se déclenche maintenant ? Cela aurait dû intervenir avant. Bien avant, se dit Stiles, réfléchissant tout haut.

Il essaya de faire le point sur ce qu'il savait sur les loups-garous, puis ouvrit de grands yeux, et se tourna vivement vers son meilleur ami. Tout le monde était aux aguets. Qu'avait trouvé le jeune homme ?

- Petite question, Scott : c'est quoi l'odeur d'Isaac ?

- En quoi l'odeur d'Isaac a quelque chose à voir ?

- Oh, rien du tout, répondit Stiles, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Peter, qui connaissait bien mieux que tout le monde les us et coutumes des loups, ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Suivit de Stiles. Tout le monde les regarda, inquiets. Derek essayait de comprendre, ce que son oncle n'avait mit que quelques secondes à faire. Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

- Bon, pendant que ces deux idiots rigolent de je ne sais quelle connerie, prévenez tous vos familles ! Personne ne quitte le manoir avant lundi prochain, décréta Derek.

Lydia, Jackson, il ne reste que vos parents à prévenir !

- Les miens ne seront pas de retour avant au moins deux semaines donc pas de souci de ce côté.

- Et moi je viens d'envoyer un message à ma mère pour lui dire que je restais avec Jackson qui était malade. Vu les notes que j'ai, ce n'est pas une semaine de cours qui vont me retarder.

Derek n'avait pas pensé aux cours. Ce fut Stiles, une nouvelle fois, qui proposa quelque chose.

- Heu pour infos, j'ai accès à la base de données du lycée et …

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- Comment ça, tu y as accès ? Même Danny n'a jamais pu y accéder !

Stiles n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt.

Personne ne fit attention, mais Derek était fier de Stiles. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à quelqu'un. Il était peut-être un humain, mais il s'en sortait bien mieux que les loups.

- C'est mon secret, dit-il, tout sourire.

- Et tu peux avoir les contrôles en avance ? Et …

- Scott ! Pas moyen que je fasse quoique ce soit ! Si tu dois réussir, ce ne sera que par tes propres moyens ! De toute façon, ils risquent de rapidement s'apercevoir d'une intrusion dans leur système, et combler la brèche. Je vais profiter du peu de temps que j'ai pour télécharger les cours de la semaine. Comme ça, personne ne sera en retard !

Scott fit ses yeux de chien battu dont il avait le secret. Stiles devait résister. Il regarda alors Derek qui le fixait intensément. Il ne sut dire ce qu'il se passait, mais il se sentit empli d'une force qu'il ne pensait pas posséder.

- Non Scott ! Ca ne marchera pas cette fois-ci !

Ce dernier ouvrit grands les yeux. Jamais Stiles ne lui avait refusé quoique ce soit quand il faisait ce regard. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Personne n'avait vu l'échange entre Derek et Stiles. L'Alpha eut un petit sourire quand Stiles répondit à son meilleur ami.

Ce fut alors le branle-bas le combat. Il fallut qu'ils s'organisent pour savoir qui allait dormir où et ainsi de suite. Isaac ne réapparut que pour dîner. Et encore, il resta loin de Scott qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Stiles et Peter essayaient de se contenir mais avait vraiment du mal.

- Au lieu de pouffer comme ça, tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? lança Derek agacé.

- Ca ne serait plus marrant, répondit le lycéen, avec un grand sourire.

Il monta prendre sa douche. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. C'était leur secret. Même s'ils avaient bien cru y passer. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Tous les loups présents l'entendirent. A son rythme saccadé, ils savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plaisir solitaire. A la surprise de tout le monde, ce fut Derek qui monta le premier. Ne prenant pas le temps de frapper, il ouvrit en grand la porte, et tomba sur un Stiles nu sous la douche. Ce dernier hurla devant l'intrusion. Sa surprise ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Pervers, pédophile …,. Cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

Ses cris résonnèrent dans la maison entière. Tout le monde était hilare. Derek redescendit, grognon. Peter, pour le taquiner, lui lança :

- Attention, tu as encore de la mousse dans les cheveux !

Derek lui grogna dessus et sortit prendre l'air.

Personne ne savait la tempête qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Même si ce n'était que quelques secondes, il avait vu le corps du jeune homme. Et cela avait réveillé en lui de bas instincts. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Comment Stiles, un garçon, un adolescent qui plus est, pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?

Il revint plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, calmé. Le salon avait été complètement aménagé pour que tout le monde puisse dormir. Il n'y avait pas assez de chambres pour tout le monde. Scott, Stiles, Jackson et Lydia dormiraient dans le salon. Isaac et Boyd avaient leurs propres chambres. Erica dormirait avec Boyd. Derek les emmena faire des courses pour le reste de la semaine.

Vint le moment de se coucher. Au bout de plusieurs heures à tourner et se retourner dans ses draps, Stiles se leva, le cerveau en ébullition. Sans faire de bruit pour ne réveiller personne, il sortit et s'installa sur le banc se trouvant dans l'entrée. Il se mit à regarder les étoiles. Il ne manquait que 2 croissants à la lune pour être complète. Encore deux nuits, et la pleine lune serait là. Avec le passage de la comète également. Sans y prendre garde, il s'endormit. Il se réveilla avec le soleil. Quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur lui. Il se leva ankylosé par la fraicheur de la nuit. Tout le monde dormait encore. Il se mit alors au fourneau. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, réveillés par l'odeur de nourriture, que Scott et Isaac arrivèrent en même temps dans la cuisine. Sans faire attention, leurs bras se touchèrent. Chacun se retourna vivement vers l'autre. Stiles pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux loups. On pouvait sentir leurs loups faire surface. Pour éviter tout dégât collatéral, Stiles intervint en demandant ce qu'ils voulaient pour déjeuner. Chacun s'installa à un bout de la table sans s'adresser la parole, regardant son bol. Ils furent suivit quelques minutes plus tard par le reste de la meute. Derek arriva le dernier. Chacun savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler tant qu'il n'avait pas bu son café. D'ailleurs, Stiles lui tendit une tasse avec du café dedans.

- Deux sucres et un peu de lait ! dit ce dernier en rougissant.

Hein ? Mais comment avait-il fait pour savoir ce qu'il devait mettre dans son café ? De plus en plus troublé par le jeune homme, il ne montra rien et remercia Stiles de la tête. Tout le monde fut étonné d'ailleurs qu'il le fasse. D'habitude, il lui grognait dessus.

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de vos journées. Mais interdiction de sortir de la forêt. C'est trop risqué. Vous vous mettrez en danger, et nous aussi.

Chacun comprenait ce qu'il se passait. La journée se passa sans incident. Stiles passa une partie de son temps sur l'ordinateur de Derek, afin de recueillir un maximum d'infos.

Une fois récupéré, ce dernier, curieux de découvrir ce qu'avait cherché l'humain, regarda l'historique et resta interdit quelques secondes. Dans les dernières recherches que le lycéen avait faites, il y avait : « comment dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ». Pensant tout de suite à Lydia, le grand amour impossible du jeune homme, Derek ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur se serra d'un seul coup.

Voyant Isaac éviter par tous les moyens Scott, Stiles sourit et décida d'y mettre son grain de sel. Il demanda à Isaac de le suivre dehors, sous le regard curieux de tout le monde et suspicieux de Derek. Ainsi, il ne s'agissait pas de Lydia mais d'Isaac. A nouveau son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre les relations entre garçons. Lui-même avait déjà eu quelques aventures avec d'autres loups.

Une fois sûr que personne ne puisse les entendre, Stiles se retourna vers Isaac.

- Bon, il se passe quoi avec Scott ? demanda-t-il, tout en connaissant la réponse.

- Et en quoi ca t'intéresse ? répliqua Isaac, se braquant contre la curiosité du jeune homme.

Il devait rassurer le loup.

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Et je suis même certain que ça date d'avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Isaac recula devant les déductions de son ami. Qui se révélèrent vraies.

- Cela fait des mois que je sens son odeur partout, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Il était avec Alisson.

Avant même d'être un loup-garou, je le trouvais mignon. Mais là, c'est pire depuis plusieurs jours. Avec mes émotions et mes sentiments exacerbés, j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Je n'ai qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus et lui enlever ses vêtements, dit-il en rougissant.

Pensant que Stiles allait se moquer de lui, il se retourna et commença à partir, la mort dans l'âme d'avoir confier à quelqu'un le fait que le jeune Alpha l'attirait. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens. J'avoue que Scott est vraiment mignon. Surtout tout nu, dit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? répondit Isaac, devenant encore plus rouge. Tu as vu Scott … tout nu … ?

- Ben quoi ? On n'est pas meilleurs amis pour rien tu sais. Il vient très souvent dormir à la maison et moi chez lui. Et il dort sans rien à chaque fois.

Il entendit Isaac couiner sous la mention de Scott dormant tout nu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. Mais je serais toi, je n'abandonnerais pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien, pour rien, répondit Stiles, en retournant au manoir.

Isaac voulut le rattraper mais il était trop tard. Ils étaient à portée des oreilles des loups. Scott vit revenir son ami d'enfance avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivit d'un Isaac plongé dans ses pensées, soucieux.

- Isaac, ça va ? demanda Scott.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Son cœur s'était serré en voyant le jeune blond si troublé. Ce dernier, plongé dans ses pensées, ne fit attention à personne et monta dans sa chambre.

Scott se retourna vers Stiles et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

- Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

- Tu vas te calmer de suite Scott !

La voix venait de derrière lui. Derek. Scott sentit la pression retomber. Il regarda Stiles d'un air désolé, pour s'excuser.

- T'inquiète pas, je comprends. Par contre, je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Isaac.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ! dit Stiles, en le poussant vers les escaliers.

Comprenant que son meilleur ami ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, il obéit. L'humain savait se faire convainquant quand il voulait quelque chose.

Scott monta les escaliers en essayant de réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le jeune bêta. Inspirant à fond et bloquant sa respiration pour éviter de sentir l'odeur du loup, et perdre le contrôle, il frappa à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il la poussa doucement.

La chambre était plus que propre. Chaque chose était à sa place. Isaac était debout, à côté de la fenêtre, en train de regarder dehors. Il sentit l'odeur de Scott avant de le voir. Il se retourna vivement et se colla contre le mur.

- Tu veux quoi ? dit-il sur un ton agressif.

- Stiles m'a dit de venir te parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs !

Le traître, pensa Isaac, qui sentit le sort s'acharner sur lui. Puis, il remarqua alors que Scott retenait sa respiration.

- Tu sais si tu ne respires pas maintenant, tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle.

- J'arrive à me contrôler. Pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ?

Devant une telle évidence, Scott inspira. En plus d'avoir la tête qui tourne d'avoir retenu sa respiration aussi longtemps, l'odeur du jeune blond lui emplit les narines. Il ne put retenir son loup qui prit le contrôle. En pas même une seconde, il avait plaqué le jeune homme contre le mur et avait son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- Scott … Calme-toi …, essaya de tempérer Isaac.

Tout le monde avait entendu le choc. Lorsque Boyd voulut monter, Stiles se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Personne ne monte ! dit-il avec assurance. Ils doivent régler quelque chose.

- Si tu ne bouges pas …, grogna le loup.

- Tu lui feras quoi ?

Derek.

Le loup de Scott sentait Isaac. Soudain, ses yeux redevinrent marrons. Scott avait reprit le contrôle. Mais la suite déstabilisa complètement Isaac. Le jeune loup était en train de l'embrasser.

Scott fit un bond en arrière en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. En étant aussi proche du jeune blond, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Regardant Isaac qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, il fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ce fut lui qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou qui lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans les pupilles bleu ciel de son vis-à-vis. Il ne se retint plus. il plongea sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris que l'autre réponde à son baiser. Il prit de l'assurance et passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune blond pour le coller à lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne savait qu'une chose : c'est qu'il avait terriblement envie du bêta.

Entendant un autre bruit, Boyd essaya de passer Stiles par la force. Un grognement sourd le rappela de suite à l'ordre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ce furent finalement de petits gémissements qui se firent entendre. Seuls les loups les percevaient. Boyd savait qu'Isaac était gay. Il avait même remarqué ses coups d'œil en direction de Scott. Celui qui fut le plus choqué était Jackson.

- Attendez, ils font ce à quoi je pense ? dit-il, en se levant d'un seul coup.

- Ils font quoi ? demanda Lydia, qui ne comprenait pas.

Stiles, passa au même moment dans la pièce, se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva à son tour et prit la main de son petit-ami. Ils montèrent et se dirigèrent dans l'une des chambres qui n'avaient pas encore été refaites.

- Mon dieu, je ne suis qu'avec des obsédés ! lança Stiles, en soufflant. Boyd et Erica avaient aussi disparu.

Il ne restait que lui et Derek dans la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello tout le monde !_**

**_voici la suite :D Merci encore à ma bêta ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! et n'hésitez à me laisser des reviews !_**

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard de Derek le toucher. Il se mit soudainement à se remémorer le moment qu'il avait passé dans les bras de ce dernier, contre un arbre. Il se rappela alors de la douceur de la peau de l'Alpha. Et de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Qu'il avait eu envie que ce moment s'éternise à jamais. Qu'il avait eu envie de poser ses mains sur ce torse, de le caresser, de … Il se mit à rougir des pensées qu'il avait à l'égard du loup.

Derek fronçait les sourcils. Il ne savait à quoi pensait le jeune lycéen, mais ce ne devait pas être des choses très catholiques vu le taux d'hormones qu'il dégageait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il essaya de trouver à qui pouvait bien penser son vis-à-vis. Il pensa qu'elle devait ressembler à Lydia, son amour de toujours. Il ne se doutait pas un instant que c'était lui qui mettait l'adolescent dans tous ses états.

Pour essayer de penser à autre chose, Stiles prit l'ordinateur et commença à naviguer sur Internet. Par moment, il entendit des cris. Il rougit encore plus et plaça une paire d'écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Comme ça, il ne les entendrait plus. Sauf que le mal était fait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées avaient dérivé d'une drôle de manière : il espérait que Derek le fasse crier comme ça. Se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il pensait, il secoua la tête. Depuis quand voulait-il que Derek le fasse crier de jouissance ? Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en restant assis devant son ordinateur, il se leva et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

Tu vas où ?

La voix de Derek le fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Le loup avait vu et ressentit sa réaction. Il se trompa en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la peur.

Il faut que je sorte faire un tour ! répondit Stiles, en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! On ne sait jamais !

Faisant un signe de la tête en montrant qu'il avait compris, il sortit presque en courant.

Il respira une grande bouffée d'air, qui lui remit un peu les idées en place. Il faisait un soleil magnifique. Il s'aventura alors dans les bois, profitant de la fraicheur bienvenue. Il ne sut dire combien de temps il marcha. Il s'arrêta finalement à quelques pas d'un petit étang. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pensant être seul, il se déshabilla complètement, et s'avança doucement dans l'eau fraiche. Il ne vit pas les deux yeux bleu électrique qui ne le quittaient pas du regard. Il ne vit pas ce même regard disparaître.

Derek était retourné à toute allure au manoir. Il avait été à deux doigts de ne pouvoir se contrôler et de sauter sur Stiles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait, certes, l'action de la comète. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur son loup. Décidant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il alla dans le bureau de Peter et commença à feuilleter certains livres. Au bout d'une heure de lecture, il n'avait toujours rien découvert. Soudain, son regard se posa sur un ouvrage en cours de lecture, sur le bureau. Dès qu'il lut le titre, l'alpha comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Stiles. Il s'installa alors dans le fauteuil de son oncle et lut le livre. Il n'entendit même pas le jeune homme rentrer de sa balade.

Ce dernier monta, et alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain de Derek. Une fois sec et un boxer enfilé, il s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup. Le sommeil, une fois de plus, l'emporta loin de ses pensées.

Derek finit par sortir du bureau. Il avait les idées plus claires. Mais des questions subsistaient. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre le choix de son loup. Il avait choisi Stiles. Même Derek s'avoua que ce n'était pas un mauvais choix. Bien qu'il soit humain. Mais est-ce que Stiles était prêt à accepter de devenir son compagnon ? Le voudrait-il ? Tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées, il monta dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, l'odeur de Stiles l'envahit. Il referma la porte brusquement. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à ses pulsions tant qu'il n'en aurait pas parler avec le jeune homme. Il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains pour le faire. Alors qu'il n'aimait guère parler, et encore moins des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir, tous confondus. Mais pourtant, il se devait d'être franc et honnête avec l'adolescent. Il redescendit et se servit un café. Peter avait déserté le manoir. Où pouvait-il être alors qu'il avait besoin de lui ?

Ce fut Scott qui descendit le premier, dans la soirée. Isaac et lui avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée au lit. Il se mit à rougir en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais ne regrettait rien. Il se sentait vivant. Bien plus que lorsqu'il était avec Alisson. Il se sentait enfin entier. Et son loup était en paix avec lui. Il fila dans la cuisine et prit de quoi manger rapidement, et une bouteille d'eau. Remontant tout cela dans la chambre du loup blond qui était devenu son Compagnon. Scott le savait instinctivement. Isaac était son Compagnon. Ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. Et savait aussi que l'inverse était là. Souriant à l'idée d'être avec la personne qu'il aime. Qu'il aime ? Cela lui faisait bizarre de ressentir cela pour un garçon. Mais après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, il ne pouvait dire autre chose. Il n'avait jamais écouté son loup quand Isaac était à côté de lui. Et ce depuis le début. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention. A peine eut-il franchi la porte de la chambre, qu'il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre le mur, Isaac l'embrassant. Son excitation revenant au grand galop, il rendit le baiser au jeune homme.

Stiles se réveilla vers 21 heures. Son estomac criait famine. Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt de Derek ainsi qu'un pantalon de jogging. Il sentit l'odeur de l'alpha et faillit laisser ses pensées dériver de nouveau. Il se concentra et descendit. Il trouva Derek devant la télé. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le lycéen, qui lui sourit. Le loup remarqua alors qu'il portait ses affaires. Qui, certes, lui étaient trop grandes, mais lui donnaient un air un peu moins gamin. Il le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine.

Le lycéen enfila un tablier. Il connaissait ses loups. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à redescendre, crevant de faim. Surtout Scott. Regardant ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo, dans les placards et dans le congélateur, il se lança.

Curieux, Derek se leva et se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il observait Stiles s'agiter derrière les fourneaux. Une vraie mère poule. Ne le regardant même pas, Stiles lui parla.

Tu crois qu'il faut que j'en fasse combien ?

Combien quoi ?

Des pizzas ! lança Stiles, comme si c'était logique.

Tu es en train de faire des pizzas pour tout le monde ? demanda le loup, étonné. Il savait que le lycéen cuisinait, mais pas ce genre de choses.

Ben oui !

Il connaissait la plupart de ses loups. Sauf Scott. Il avait été le dernier à rejoindre la meute. Grâce à Stiles.

Je pense qu'une dizaine devrait aller, finit-il par dire.

Bon, je vais en faire quinze alors, dit-il, tout sourires.

Comme s'ils avaient senti la nourriture, tout le monde descendit en même temps. Sauf Scott et Isaac. Stiles entendit Jackson grommeler.

De vrais obsédés ces deux-là !

Tu peux parler, répondit Lydia, avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est qui qui …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Son petit ami avait posé une de ses mains sur sa bouche en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il fallut attendre une bonne demi-heure pour que les premières pizzas sortent du four. Elles furent mangées en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Ce n'est pas des loups que j'ai, mais des ogres ! lança Stiles.

En même temps, avec l'exercice qu'on a fait cette aprèm, il faut bien que l'on reprenne de l'énergie. C'est sûr que c'est pas toi …

Tout le monde le regarda en grognant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Lançant un regard contrit vers Stiles, le sourire de ce dernier le rassura. Mais depuis quand Jackson se préoccupait-il de savoir si Stiles prenait bien ou mal ses dires ?

Derek avait surpris le regard entre les deux lycéens. Il se rendit compte que Stiles avait pris une place très importante au sein de la meute. Scott et Isaac pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Ils se tenaient la main. Erica se poussa pour laisser de la place au couple. Elle fit un grand sourire à Isaac, qui était radieux. Stiles arriva avec plusieurs pizzas, et les deux se jetèrent dessus comme des affamés. Tout le monde rigola. Derek était content. La tension avait diminué, et il pouvait sentir le lien qui l'unissait à ses loups se renforcer de minutes en minutes.

Pendant ce temps, chez la famille Argent.

Alisson, j'aimerais que tu te rendes chez Derek !

Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu pour empêcher leurs loups de faire des dégâts.

Et tu ne peux pas y aller toi ?

Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois tout préparer de mon côté pour éviter tout problème.

Alisson souffla pour la forme mais accepta. Elle avait toujours un faible espoir de récupérer son Scott. Elle savait ce que faisait la comète. Peut-être qu'en sentant son odeur, Scott lui sauterait dessus, et que … Elle en rêvait depuis des nuits. Du corps de Scott, de ses caresses…

La nuit se passa bien des deux côtés. Derek dormit de nouveau sur le canapé, laissant son lit à Stiles, malgré l'insistance de ce dernier à vouloir lui rendre sa place.

Tout le monde se réveilla presque en même temps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous les loups ressentaient quelque chose. Comme si tous leurs sens étaient exacerbés. Lydia n'était pas mieux. Son côté banshee ne l'épargnait pas. Celui qui inquiéta le plus la meute fut Stiles. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, montrant qu'il n'avait que très peu voir pas du tout dormi de la nuit. Il prit son petit-déjeuner comme un zombie, sans dire un mot. Puis remonta.

Pas un bruit ! grogna Derek. Le premier qui le réveille le regrettera.

Depuis quand mon neveu s'inquiète-t-il pour quelqu'un d'autre ? lança un Peter qui franchissait la porte.

Derek démarra au quart de tour. Il sauta sur son oncle. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le perron du manoir et finirent dans l'herbe. Derek s'était transformé. Les griffes à deux doigts de la gorge de son oncle. Ce dernier était vraiment inquiet. Derek avait déjà perdu le contrôle, mais jamais à ce point-là.

Derek ! dit-il avec assurance, sans agressivité dans sa voix.

Ce dernier se rendit compte de la situation. Il redevint humain et aida même son oncle à se relever.

Tu devrais être celui qui se contrôle le mieux ! Que se passe-t-il Derek ?

Pour toute réponse, il vit le regard interrogateur, mais aussi inquiet, de son neveu.

Il avait une journée pour trouver pourquoi Derek était celui qui avait le plus de difficultés à se contrôler. Alors qu'ils rentraient, une voiture se gara. Alisson en descendit. Tout le monde sortit.

Que fais-tu ici ? cracha Jackson.

Lydia lui lança un regard des plus froids.

Bonjour l'accueil, lança la chasseuse.

Tu t'attendais à …

Jackson ! lança Derek pour le faire taire.

Que veux-tu Alisson ?

Mon père veut savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour empêcher vos loups de faire des dégâts, ou pire ! dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Elle remarqua alors Scott et lui fit un grand sourire. Ce même sourire se fana rapidement en voyant Isaac proche de lui. Trop proche. Elle eut alors une révélation. Sous le choc, elle se mit à rire.

Alors ça y est ? dit-elle en se reprenant et en lança un regard noir aux deux loups. Tu as fini par lui mettre le grappin dessus. Depuis le temps que tu voulais baiser avec lui ! Hein Isaac ? Même quand j'étais avec lui, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de le regarder, de le désirer. La petite pédale du lycée !

Elle ne put dire autre chose. Sa joue lui faisant mal. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Et encore moins bouger.

Espèce de sale garce. Je t'avais prévenue ! Tu ne touches pas à mes loups, à mes amis ! dit Stiles, sur un ton emplit de colère et de haine.

Jamais personne ne l'avait vu comme ça. La fierté d'Alisson reprit le dessus. Elle arma son bras pour rendre la pareille au lycéen. Sauf qu'un grognement lui fit lever les yeux. Tout le monde était transformé. Et un seul grognement se faisait entendre, montrant que tout le monde était uni pour défendre Stiles.

Touche-le et je te tue ! lança Derek avec un sourire sadique.

Peter retrouva son calme le premier.

Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde : je te déconseille à toi et ta famille de remettre un pied sur notre territoire. Nous ne pourrons garantir votre sécurité. Et juste un conseil : explique comment tu viens de réduire une trêve à néant pour seulement assouvir tes envies personnelles.

Comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, elle monta rapidement dans sa voiture et partit tout aussi vite.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles qui était tout tremblant. Il posa sa main sur son bras. Ce dernier le regarda et tomba en arrière, inconscient. Derek le rattrapa et le pressa contre lui. Sans un mot, il l'emporta à l'intérieur du manoir. Il le déposa sur le canapé mais ne le quitta pas. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Personne ne savait ce qu'avait le jeune homme.

Peter fut le dernier à rentrer. Il avait remarqué le comportement de Derek depuis un moment. Les regards, les gestes. Il sourit intérieurement. Son neveu aurait-il trouvé son Compagnon, lui aussi ?

Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il était complètement dans le brouillard. Il ne distinguait que des formes autour de lui. Il avait froid. Il aperçut une silhouette pas loin de lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ni même essayer, il savait que cette personne pouvait lui apportait de la chaleur. Il n'entendit même pas les voix l'appeler. La silhouette sembla bouger. Elle se rapprocha. Il se leva alors et se colla au corps de cette personne. Il soupira alors. La chaleur l'envahit petit à petit. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'il se sentit transporté. Il était bien là. Dans les bras de la personne à qui il tenait. Bien au chaud. Il fut déposé et la source de chaleur disparut. S'agrippant alors comme un forcené, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il suppliait Derek de rester avec lui. Alors Derek s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra contre lui. De nouveau entouré par cette douce chaleur qu'il appréciait tant, il se rendormit.

Tout le monde avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. A la plus grande surprise de tous, ce fut Scott qui trouva ce qu'il se passait.

Stiles est le Compagnon de Derek ? demanda-t-il à Peter.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui trouverait en premier, mais oui, Stiles est bien le Compagnon de Derek. Maintenant il faut que l'un et l'autre l'acceptent. Et c'est urgent. Il faut qu'ils se reconnaissent avant le passage de la comète. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment … dit-il tout bas.

Mais tout le monde avait entendu. Encore une fois, ce fut Scott qui proposa de faire quelque chose. Lydia posa la question qui, à chacun, leur brulait les lèvres.

Cela ne te fait rien de voir ton meilleur ami sortir avec Derek ?

Je connais Stiles. Et je commence à connaitre Derek. Je sais qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal. Et puis, je veux le bonheur de Stiles. Je pense qu'il s'est assez sacrifié pour nous ces derniers temps. Il est temps qu'il soit heureux à son tour.

La réponse cloua le bec de tout le monde. Isaac se plaça dans son dos et lui passa les bras autour des épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son Compagnon.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Stiles y vit net. Il se trouvait dans un lit. Comment avait-il fait pour s'y retrouver ? Et surtout qui était la personne qui le tenait par la taille, collée à lui ?

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Derek qui dormait. Il se plongea dans la contemplation de son visage. Il était tellement beau. Il devait se l'avouer. Il avait des sentiments pour l'alpha grognon mais sexy. Il essaya de se rappeler comment ils en étaient venus à apparaître. Mais ne put le définir.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire quelque chose …, souffla-t-il en passa la main sur la joue du loup qui dormait toujours.

Combien ta présence me fait du bien, comment je me sens fort quand tu es là, combien j'ai envie de tes bras.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un tu sais. Lydia n'était finalement qu'un fantasme de petit garçon.

Il avait fermé les yeux et continué à déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sans s'apercevoir que Derek avait ouvert les yeux.

Enfin tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime, Derek Hale. Je sais que c'est bizarre hein. Comment tu pourrais aimer un gringalet comme moi, hyper- …

Il ne put finir sa phrase, des lèvres se pressant sur les siennes. Ouvrant grands les yeux de surprise, il finit par se laisser aller et rendit même le baiser à l'Alpha.

Justement, c'est parce que tu es toi que je te veux, Stiles, souffla Derek en reprenant sa respiration.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Tout d'abord, très bonne année 2014 ! Ensuite, désoler d'avoir mit un peu de temps pour publier la suite. **_

_**Elle est plus courte que les autres chapitres car le prochain sera le dernier. Et que je ne voulais pas tout dire dans celui-là. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! Et pour infos, le premier chapitre de la prochaine fic est déjà prêt ;) j'attends la correction de ma bêta et je la publie !**_

_**Et n'hésitez pas sur les reviews :D**_

Ils furent emportés par leur passion tard dans la nuit. Ils s'endormirent au petit-matin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. C'était une certitude pour tous les deux. Ce fut Derek qui se leva le premier. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Stiles qui dormait toujours. Il s'arrêta même pour le regarder un moment. Il le trouvait magnifique. Il ne savait pas depuis quand le jeune humain l'attirait autant. Mais il savait une chose : c'était qu'il avait trouvé son Compagnon et qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, toute la meute était déjà présente. Il remit le masque de l'alpha grognon et entra. Tout le monde le regarda avec un sourire mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Stiles s'était réveillé seulement quelques minutes après le départ de Derek. Il l'avait senti quitter la chambre bien qu'il dormait encore. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Il venait de perdre sa virginité avec un garçon. Un garçon qu'il aimait. Il descendit et ne put se défaire de ce sourire béat qu'il arborait. La meute s'était partagée entre la cuisine et le salon.

- Alors la belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ? demanda Scott avec un clin d'œil.

- Juste qu'il ronfle comme pas deux, répondit Stiles en guettant la réaction.

Qui ne tarda pas.

- Comment ça, je ronfle ? grogna Derek pour la forme.

Il savait que Stiles s'amusait. Il s'approcha de son humain et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, sous le regard médusé de son oncle.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait à mon neveu, Stiles ! Parce que là, je ne le reconnais pas du tout …

- Tu me reconnaitras quand j'aurai planté mes crocs dans ta gorge ….

- Je préfère ça quand même, répliqua Peter avec un sourire amusé.

Derek s'installa sur le canapé. Stiles passa juste devant lui pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il fut soudain attrapé par les hanches et finit par atterrir sur les genoux de Derek. Il se cala contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Encore une fois, personne ne fit de commentaire, trop heureux de voir leur Alpha et l'humain heureux. Ils rayonnaient littéralement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Scott les rejoignit.

- Pas que je veuille rompre ce moment, mais je pense qu'il serait important de savoir ce que l'on va faire ce soir, non ?

Tout le monde les rejoignit dans le salon.

- Nous sommes tous en couple, sauf Peter, commença Derek.

- Heu, je n'en serais pas si sûr, dit ce dernier sur un ton de pure innocence.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

- Comment ça ? lança Jackson

- Ben quoi ? J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir une vie privée, non ?

- Elle est au courant ?

- Oui, elle l'est, répondit-il en regardant bien dans les yeux Scott.

Soudain Scott se rappela quelque chose. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et il sauta sur Peter qu'il commença à lacérer de coups de griffes. Il fallut plusieurs loups pour le contenir.

- Scott, cria Stiles tout en s'approchant de son meilleur ami, qui regardait l'oncle de son Alpha avec des envies de meurtre. Stiles passa sa main sur la joue de Scott. Comme sortant d'un rêve, ce dernier redevint humain, mais continua de regarder avec haine Peter.

- Il sort avec ma mère …, cracha-t-il

- Hein ? Comment ça ta mère ?

- Il y a un moment, j'avais cru reconnaître une odeur à la maison, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir à qui elle était. Et maintenant je sais !

- Tu étais obligé de sortir avec la mère de Scott, hein ?! lança Derek sur un ton acerbe.

- Désolé, mais je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments ! lança Peter pour essayer de se défendre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, lança Stiles en faisant des grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il faut que l'on sache ce qu'il va se passer ce soir.

Tout le monde essaya de réfléchir aux différentes éventualités.

- Il se peut que le fait que nous soyons tous en couple joue en notre faveur, continua Derek.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le lycéen

- La comète multiplie les émotions que nous avons. Toutes les émotions …, dit-il en lançant un regard à Stiles, qui comprenait très bien où son Compagnon voulait en venir.

- Ah oui, en effet, dans ce cas-là, …, répondit Stiles tout en rougissant.

- Au lieu de vous faire les yeux doux, vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer, souffla Jackson, agacé.

- Tout simplement que tous les sentiments, les pulsions, vont prendre le dessus sur vous et vos loups, expliqua Stiles.

Scott comprit et devint tout rouge à son tour. Isaac lui prit la main et lui sourit. Stiles sentit son cœur fondre devant la scène. Son meilleur ami avait le droit d'être heureux à son tour. Après cette salope d'Alisson. Rien qu'en y pensant, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Tout le monde avait entendu son cœur s'accélérer.

Derek se leva d'un bond pour être auprès de son humain, et le prit dans ses bras. Le cœur du jeune homme reprit alors un rythme normal.

- Personne ne s'éloigne du manoir de plus d'un kilomètre. Il faut prendre toutes les précautions. Dés que vous sentez un changement, revenez vite au manoir. Nous verrons en temps voulu.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Ce fut en milieu d'après-midi que les effets commencèrent à se faire ressentir. Scott et Isaac, sentant que quelque chose leur arrivait, coururent jusque dans la chambre et la fermèrent à double tour. Il y eut alors un vacarme pas possible.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir changer la literie des chambres, dit Stiles à Derek.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Erica et Boyd. Suivis de peu par Jackson et Lydia. Finalement, il ne restait plus que Stiles, Derek et Peter. Derek se retenait au maximum de ne pas sauter sur son compagnon. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Peter avait du mal à se contrôler. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas quitter le manoir. Il descendit alors dans la cave et s'enferma dans l'une des cages.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, dans la soirée, que Derek ne put plus se contenir. Il sauta sur Stiles, le balança comme un sac à patates sur son épaule, et monta dans la chambre sous les cris de ce dernier, se révoltant contre le traitement que lui faisait subir l'Alpha. Ce dernier ferma la porte, les yeux rouge sang. Il jeta Stiles sur le lit, sans précaution et se plaça au-dessus de lui.

Stiles sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Alors qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, il était terriblement excité par la situation. Pour preuve, il plaça ses mains sous le t-shirt de Derek et se colla à lui. Il lui mordilla l'oreille. Derek devint fou. Il arracha les vêtements de Stiles et déposa des baisers brûlant de passion sur toute sa peau. L'humain faillit crier de plaisir mais se retint. Puis dans sa fièvre d'excitation, il crut entendre les cris des autres loups. Il se laissa alors aller. Ce qui excita encore plus Derek, comme si cela était possible.

Ce fut alors un concours de cris dans le manoir.

En plein ébat, Derek eut soudainement envie de mordre Stiles. Il savait que s'il faisait ça, il marquait Stiles comme son Compagnon, comme lui appartenant. Mais Stiles était-il prêt, et surtout le voulait-il ?

Comme si le lycéen avait compris ce que voulait son loup, il pencha la tête sur la gauche, laissant sa gorge offerte.

- Je veux être à toi pour toujours ! souffla-t-il.

Derek ne réfléchit pas et le mordit. Il se retira juste avant que le venin pénètre dans le corps de l'humain. Il voulait qu'il reste humain. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était. Il ne vit pas les yeux de Stiles virer vert émeraude avant de redevenir marron noisette. Il ne fit pas non plus attention à l'odeur qui changea.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Salut tout le monde ! Désoler pour l'attente ... _**

**_Voici la suite comme prévu mais aussi la fin de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut autant qu'à moi qu'à ma bêta :D_**

**_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez à laisser une review !_**

**_A très vite !_**

* * *

Parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir, ce fut Stiles qui se réveilla le premier. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Il entendait tout le monde respirer. Il entendait leurs battements de cœur. Il se tourna alors vers Derek. Il put sentir son odeur. Un mélange de bois, d'odeur de la forêt avec une pointe de chlorophylle. Soudain, il eut une terrible envie de lui. Il ne put résister à la tentation et commença à déposer des baisers sur le corps de son compagnon. Derek grogna pour la forme, mais Stiles pouvait entendre à son cœur que ce qu'il faisait ne le laissait pas insensible. Il en eut la preuve lorsque Derek lui saisit la tête pour l'embrasser. Ce fut alors le feu d'artifice dans leur corps. Ils laissèrent aller leur pulsion. Durant leur union, Derek remarqua que l'odeur de Stiles avait quelque chose de différent, mais ne put retenir l'information suite à l'excitation qu'il éprouvait.

Une fois fini, Stiles se cala dans ses bras pour ne plus bouger. Il était bien, au chaud, dans les bras de son compagnon.

- J'entends ton cœur Derek …

- C'est normal, répondit ce dernier, ne comprenant ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

- J'entends tous les cœurs, précisa Stiles.

Derek se redressa d'un seul coup et plaça le jeune homme devant lui pour l'examiner.

- Comment ça, tous les cœurs ?

- Oui, j'entends le cœur des autres battre. Je sens aussi ton odeur …

Derek se mit alors à sentir Stiles. Son odeur avait changé, en effet. Mais il n'était pas loup, il en était sûr.

- On descend voir Peter. C'est le seul qui puisse nous dire ce qu'il se passe, dit-il en prenant Stiles dans ses bras pour le porter.

- Tu sais, je peux marcher tout seul !

Il eut en guise de réponse un grognement. Il se cala alors contre le torse de l'Alpha. Il était torse nu. Pour s'amuser, il commença à s'amuser avec les tétons du loup. Ce dernier s'arrêta net.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! grogna-t-il doucement.

- Sinon quoi ? répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Il ne fallut même pas 2 minutes pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur le canapé, nus.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'une heure après qu'ils descendirent voir Peter. Ce dernier était toujours enfermé dans sa cage. Il se leva à l'approche du loup et de Stiles. Il n'y eut même pas besoin de mot. Il ouvrit grands les yeux en regardant Stiles. Il s'approcha de lui. Tendant le bras, il le pinça violement. Les yeux du jeune homme devinrent verts et Stiles le poussa. De toutes ses forces. L'oncle de Derek fut propulsé contre le mur, à plusieurs mètres. Stiles regarda ses mains, en état de choc. Il s'approcha doucement de Peter. Derek se tenait derrière lui, au cas où. Stiles tendit une main hésitante à Peter, qui la prit avec un léger sourire.

- Une chose est sure : tu n'es plus humain Stiles. Mais tu n'es pas un loup. Et c'est ça le problème. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme toi. Je vais devoir faire des recherches. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que vous êtes descendus, non ? lança Peter.

Derek fit oui de la tête. Ils remontèrent, l'esprit plongé dans leurs pensées. Peter passa alors dans le salon est s'arrêta net. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et regarda Derek et Stiles.

- Ne me dites pas que … le canapé …

Stiles devint tout rouge, et Derek fit un grand sourire à son oncle. Il s'en offusqua.

- J'ai fait quoi pour mériter un neveu aussi lubrique ? dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Derek se pencha vers Stiles et lui déposa un baiser rapide dans le cou. Il électrisa Stiles qui se jeta sur ses lèvres. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

- A non ! Pas moyen ! Vous avez une chambre pour faire ça !

Derek souleva Stiles tout en ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Et y restèrent une bonne partie de la matinée.

Ils ne furent pas les seuls à continuer leurs ébats une fois réveillés. Ce fut vers midi, lorsque les ventres commencèrent à crier famine, que chacun se décida à descendre. Lorsque Stiles apparut dans la cuisine, tous les loups tournèrent la tête. Scott se leva même pour venir sentir son meilleur ami.

- Ton odeur … elle n'est pas la même … Elle ressemble à celle de Derek tout en étant différente …

Il se tourna alors vers son Alpha et se mit à grogner.

- Scott, ça suffit !

L'ordre claqua dans l'air. Tout le monde avait pu sentir le pouvoir dans les paroles de Stiles.

Scott se retourna et regarda avec suspicion le jeune homme.

- Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier … Derek m'a juste marqué …

- Marqué ? répéta celui-ci sous la stupeur.

- Plus exactement, revendiqué, dit Peter qui sortait de son bureau. Tous les loups sauront maintenant que Stiles est à Derek. Et que celui qui osera s'en approcher y risque sa vie. Vous êtes habitués à l'odeur de Derek, donc c'est moins flagrant. Mais pour des loups qui n'auront jamais sentit l'odeur de Derek et de Stiles, ils n'auront aucun doute.

- Mais ça n'explique pas ce que vient de faire Stiles …

- Oui, je sais … Il n'y a pas que ça d'ailleurs … Pour le moment, je n'ai rien trouvé sur le sujet. Je vais continuer à chercher.

Un téléphone sonna. Celui de Stiles. Son père.

- Salut Pa !

- ….

- Oui, tout va bien. Les loups vont bien aussi.

- ….

- La comète quitte l'espace de la Terre dans deux jours. Et toi le boulot ?

- ….

- Je rentre demain, t'inquiète pas.

- ….

- Oui, prends soin de toi aussi !

Il raccrocha avant de tomber dans des niaiseries qui auraient pu attirer les remarques de la meute.

- Mon père ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il a travaillé une grosse partie de la nuit. Il y a eu du grabuge en ville apparemment, dit-il, en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Bon, je pense que le plus gros de la crise est passé, déclara Derek. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. On attend la fin du passage de la comète.

Ils ne purent rien dire de plus. De nombreux véhicules stoppèrent devant le manoir. Toute la meute sortit sur le perron. Chris Argent sortit avec une arbalète à la main. Il fut suivit d'Alison qui arborait un sourire sadique. Derek se mit en avant, Stiles dans son dos pour le protéger.

- Il me semble que nous avions été clair avec votre fille Chris. Nous vous avions prévenus que, si vous reveniez sur notre territoire, nous ne pourrions vous garantir la vie sauve …

- Et je sais aussi comment vous avez menacé ma fille alors qu'elle était juste venue vous parler.

Personne ne vit rien. Même pas les loups. Stiles se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'Alison.

- Il me semble que tu n'as pas compris la leçon de la dernière fois. Et en plus, il semble que tu aies menti à ton père …, dit-il en grognant. Ses yeux étaient devenus vert émeraude. Et tout le monde, même les humains, pouvaient sentir le pouvoir émaner de l'adolescent.

- C'est quoi cette histoire Alison ? demanda Chris, un doute apparaissant.

- Il me semble qu'il faille remettre l'histoire en ordre, tu ne crois pas ? dit Stiles, tout en ne quittant pas la jeune fille du regard.

Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire. Stiles semblait complètement différent. Et surtout, elle sentait que cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas le dessus si elle l'attaquait.

- Vu que tu sembles vouloir ne rien dire, je vais m'en charger.

Il se retourna. Tous les chasseurs présents avaient leurs armes pointées sur le jeune homme.

- Baissez vos armes ! Il n'y a aucun danger.

Obéissant à contrecœur, toutes les armes furent baissées.

- Il s'avère que votre chère fille s'est permise d'insulter et de menacer mes amis.

- C'est vrai Alison ? demanda son père avec de la colère dans la voix.

Cette fois, la colère d'Alison explosa.

- Ce sale pédé d'Isaac m'a volé Sc …

Comme la fois précédente, elle ne put finir sa phrase à cause de la douleur sur sa joue. Elle regarda son père qui avait encore la main levée.

- Je peux te garantir que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier ce que tu viens de faire, dit-il avec un ton plein de menaces pour sa fille.

Il se retourna, s'avança vers Derek et lui tendit la main.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de ma fille. Je ne l'ai jamais élevée comme ça. Elle va s'en souvenir, je peux vous le promettre.

- J'accepte vos excuses. Vous pouvez venir nous voir quand vous le souhaitez. Par contre, votre fille n'est pas la bienvenue.

- Je comprends très bien. Merci Derek.

L'alpha sera la main du chasseur. Ce dernier fit signe à tout le monde. Il passa à côté de Stiles.

- J'avais déjà entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne pensais jamais en voir un, un jour.

- Comment ça ? Vous savez ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Oui. Tu es un humain Alpha.

Ta meute est étrange Derek. C'est cette étrangeté qui en fait sa force. Et avec Stiles en tant qu'humain Alpha, ta meute s'est encore renforcée. Je plains vos ennemis, dit-il en remontant dans sa voiture.

Il ne vit pas le visage consterné de la meute. Et encore plus celui de Stiles.

Puis ce fut Peter qui sortit avec un livre à la main.

- J'ai trouvé ! cria-t-il tout joyeux.

Il vit tout le monde avec leurs visages surpris. Et aperçut aussi les feux rouges des derniers véhicules qui partaient.

- Heu, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Une guerre avec des chasseurs. Et, au fait, Stiles est un humain Alpha, dit simplement Isaac.

Peter fit comme les poissons. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sous l'étonnement.

- Ca vaut le coup d'avoir passé toute la matinée à chercher, bougonna-t-il en retournant à l'intérieur.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Ce dernier leva un regard emplit de doute et de peur. Derek le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis là … Tu restes le même, mais avec quelques pouvoirs en plus … Ce n'est pas plus mal, non ? essaya de rassurer Derek.

Ses paroles n'atteignirent même pas le cerveau de Stiles. Il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est alors que toute la meute se retrouva autour de lui. Chacun se serra à lui. Ce ne fut qu'un amalgame de corps.

Le jeune homme sentit alors le soutien de ses amis, de ses loups, de sa meute. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, quelque soit le problème.

- C'est pas que je vous aime pas, les loulous, mais il commence à faire chaud là-dessous, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Voilà qu'il nous donne du loulou … se plaignit Jackson, plus pour la forme.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. La tension avait complètement disparu. Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles se mit à préparer à manger.

- Je veux bien que ce soit comme ça tous les jours, parce que la nourriture de Peter …

- Quoi ? Elle a quoi ma nourriture ?

- Tout, mais absolument immangeable.

- Vous ne savez même pas reconnaître un génie, pff ! se plaignit-il.

La remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Son cerveau se mit en fonctionnement.

Chacun se reposa de la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée. Vint le moment de se coucher.

Stiles se cala contre le torse de Derek. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour des hanches de son Compagnon.

- Je t'aime Derek …, dit simplement Stiles.

Le loup, ayant plus de mal à exprimer verbalement ses sentiments, déposa un simple baiser dans le cou de celui-ci.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il.

Forts des sentiments de l'autre, ils s'endormirent le cœur léger.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il y a avait une drôle d'odeur dans l'air. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Derek. Il parcourut toute la maison en boxer, mais ne trouva rien du tout. Se disant que c'était surement son imagination, il sortit dehors pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact du soleil sur sa peau.

- C'est que c'est appétissant tout ça ! lança une voie féminine.

Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux, et regarda l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Une femme s'y trouvait. Une louve sentit Stiles. Et pas forcément animée des attentions des plus amicales. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit. Appeler Derek.

- DEREK ! hurla-t-il.

Le cri raisonna dans toute la maison, sortant tout le monde du sommeil brusquement. Comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, toute la meute se leva dans la tenue du moment. C'est à dire en boxer pour les garçons, et en petite tenue pour les filles.

Derek fut le premier en bas, en boxer. Il n'avait pas passé la porte qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

- Que de surprises, dites-moi. On a bien fait de faire un détour, n'est-ce pas mes sœurs ? lança la louve.

Trois autres louves sortirent du couvert des arbres. Il y avait deux loups derrière.

Tout le monde arriva derrière Derek.

- Nous avons en plus l'embarras du choix et …

- Que voulez-vous ? lança Derek agressivement.

- Nous sommes juste de passage. Nous avons eu quelques soucis ces derniers jours … Et pourquoi ne pas passer un bon moment tous ensemble ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui en disait long sur ces intentions.

- Désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, lança Derek, tout en prenant Stiles dans ses bras.

Chaque couple fit la même chose. La louve ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis releva sa lèvre supérieure, montrant ses crocs. Elle détestait quand on lui disait non, et ils allaient le payer cher.

- Mes chéris, je vous laisse vous amuser. L'humain est à moi par contre, lança-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Stiles.

Les louves et les loups attaquèrent la meute de Derek. Ce fut ce dernier qui devint l'adversaire de la louve. Il y avait des combats de tous les côtés et Stiles ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de ne pouvoir rien faire en tant qu'humain …

Puis la louve griffa Derek à l'abdomen. La colère le submergea. Il était hors de question que son Compagnon soit blessé. A la surprise de tout le monde, même de la meute adverse, Stiles s'élança à toute vitesse vers la louve, et lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer valser contre un arbre. Elle se releva difficilement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle croisa alors le regard émeraude de Stiles.

- Tu le touches, je te tue, dit-il.

Tout le monde avait pu sentir qu'il était le plus sérieux du monde.

- Et depuis quand un humain fait …

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne pourraient jamais battre cette meute. Elle n'avait pas sentit l'odeur de l'humain. Enfin en apparence. Elle jeta aussi un regard aux autres loups de la meute. Que des Compagnons et Compagnes. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- On dégage, dit-elle simplement.

- Mais, lança l'un des ses loups, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Un simple regard suffit pour le faire obéir.

Ils disparurent sous le regard interdit de la meute qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Derek s'approcha de Stiles.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça …, dit-il en grognant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il simplement.

Finalement, tout le monde put retourner le soir même chez soi. Melissa était contente de revoir son fils après une semaine d'absence. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Que son fils était un loup-garou et que cela comportait quelques complications. Elle le serra fort contre lui et l'invita même à manger.

Quant à Stiles, il rentra dans une maison vide. Son père devait être encore au travail. Décidant de se rattraper, il alla faire des courses, acheta tout ce que son père aimait, et décida de lui faire à manger.

Lorsque le Sheriff passa la porte, il put sentir la douce odeur de la nourriture. Chose qu'il n'avait pas eu pendant une semaine. Il trouva son fils en train de finir de mettre la table. Il y avait quelque chose. John pouvait le sentir. Après tout, c'était son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Lorsque Stiles vit son père, il se jeta dans ses bras. Avec un peu trop de force cependant … Il faillit le faire tomber. John fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils aussi heureux. Il alla prendre sa douche et passa à table. Il se régala de tout ce que son fils avait cuisiné. Il lui avait préparé tout ce qu'il aimait. Mais il savait très bien que dès le lendemain, il serait de nouveau au régime.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent au salon, il remarqua quelque chose : Stiles était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée du repas, l'écoutant. Pendant que Stiles rangeait la cuisine, il essaya de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Il se perdit en extrapolations. Sans se douter de la réalité un instant. Finalement, son fil vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Pa …, dit Stiles en rougissant.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de discussions. Son père fit un signe de la tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Voilà, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un depuis quelques temps …

- C'est Derek ? demanda simplement John.

Stiles se figea sur place et regarda son père comme si c'était un extraterrestre. En faisant le poisson, comme avait fait Peter.

- Mais mais …

- Je suis Sheriff, ne l'oublie pas ! Et puis tu parles en dormant …, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Hein ? se leva presque Stiles sous la surprise.

Depuis quand parlait-il durant son sommeil ? Surtout si c'était pour parler de Derek. Puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose : son père ne semblait pas contre.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- T'en vouloir de quoi ? levant des yeux perplexes, ne comprenant pas.

- Ben d'aimer un garçon, et qui plus est, Derek …

- Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ton bonheur, mon fils. Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir un jour de petits enfants mais ce n'est pas grave. Rien que de te savoir heureux me convient. Quant au fait que ce soit Derek, je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre à le connaître. Car je sais une chose : jamais tu n'irais vers quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire du mal.

Stiles se blottit dans les bras de son père, pleurant de soulagement. Décidément, il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour ses larmes. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de couler depuis un moment. Il se demanda alors s'il devait dire aussi qu'il n'était plus humain. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision. Il était hors de question qu'il mente à son père sur ce sujet.

- Il y a autre chose aussi ….

John connaissait son fils. Il le savait déjà, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il se mit à craindre le pire.

- Comment expliquer …, commença Stiles, en ne sachant pas comment annoncer la chose à son père.

- Avec des mots simples, répondit son père avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ce dernier ne trompa pas Stiles. Il put entendre le cœur de son père s'accélérer.

- Je veux te rassurer sur une chose : je ne suis pas un loup.

Le cœur de son père se calma tout de suite. Ainsi, il avait eu des doutes ?

- Cependant, je ne suis plus tout à fait humain …

- Comment ça « plus tout à fait humain » ?

- Lors du passage de la comète, Derek m'a revendiqué et je suis devenu comme lui mais sans le côté loup.

- Comme lui ? Comment ça ?

John essayait de garder son calme. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal. Que voulait dire son fils en disant que Derek l'avait revendiqué ? Et que voulait-il dire par pas tout à fait humain ?

- Dans une meute, il y a un mâle dominant, l'Alpha. Il s'agit de Derek dans notre cas.

Il remarqua tout de suite que son fils s'incluait dans la meute.

- J'en suis devenu un moi aussi. Mais en restant humain … C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment car je n'en sais pas plus non plus …

- Et qu'a fait Derek pour te revendiquer ? demanda John tout en ayant une idée de la réponse.

Stiles devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Comme je t'ai dit, je t'aime comme tu es. Même si tu n'es plus tout à fait humain, dit-il

Stiles remarqua que son cœur venait de rater un battement. La culpabilité l'envahit d'un seul coup. Il sentit les larmes venir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Mais pas du tout dans le même contexte. Son père se rendit compte de la situation. Il refusait de perdre son fils. Même s'il était autre chose qu'un humain. Il savait qu'il resterait le même. Que c'était son fils. Et qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Sa mère n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il rejette son fils pour ce genre de chose. Même si, il devait bien se l'avouer, cela lui faisait peur.

- Cela serait te mentir en te disant que je n'ai pas peur et que je ne suis pas inquiet. Je ne connais pas ton monde. Il semble être peuplé de créatures étranges depuis quelques temps, se lança son père. Mais je sais une chose : tu es mon fils, et je refuse de te perdre. Pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Cette fois, Stiles ne put retenir ses larmes. Son père le serra dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme.

- Et tu pourras dire à Derek d'arrêter de passer par la fenêtre maintenant …

Stiles était retourné au lycée. Il devait se contrôler à chaque instant. Les odeurs et les bruits l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Il lui fallut quand même plusieurs semaines pour s'y habituer. Alors qu'il était en train de préparer à manger pour lui et son père, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il reconnut l'odeur de Derek. Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Il alla ouvrir rapidement, avant que son père ne se lève.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Sympa l'accueil, répondit Derek

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son loup.

- Ah tiens Derek ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver si tôt.

- J'ai pris un peu d'avance, donc je me suis permis de venir.

- Tu as bien fait ! Stiles, tu le laisses rentrer s'il te plait !

Le cerveau de Stiles était en court-circuit complet. Son père venait d'inviter Derek à rentrer chez eux. Et ils semblaient bien s'entendre.

- Stiles, un problème ? lança Derek, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, non, aucun, dit ce dernier, en lançant un regard noir à son Compagnon.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il referma la porte, et retourna aux fourneaux, pendant que John et Derek parlaient. Il essaya de ne pas écouter leur conversation, mais ne put résister.

- Alors ces travaux ?

- Ils sont quasiment finis. Merci pour votre aide en tout cas !

- C'était avec plaisir ! répondit John.

Stiles faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Mais c'était quoi ce traquenard ? Il le sentait à plein nez. Il rajouta une assiette sur la table de la cuisine.

- Si vous voulez manger, c'est maintenant ! dit-il sur un ton ne laissant aucun doute sur son humeur.

Il regarda Derek dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à s'expliquer. Le loup lui fit un petit sourire, ce qui énerva encore plus Stiles.

Il servit tout le monde, et se posa devant son assiette, sans dire un mot. Il ne vit pas son père et son Compagnon sourire devant l'attitude de l'adolescent.

- Bon, je pense que l'on va éviter de le faire trop mariner, vous en pensez quoi Sheriff ? dit Derek.

- J'aime bien pourtant. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui est victime de ça, dit John en regardant son fils, qui était complètement perdu.

- Tiens, lis-ça, dit Derek en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Stiles ouvrit l'enveloppe. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je peux tout changer si tu veux, dit Derek, sachant très bien ce que voulait Stiles.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Hum hum …, entendirent-ils.

Il avait oublié son père. Se reprenant, il s'approcha de son père.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas … Et puis, tu ne vas pas habiter à l'autre bout du pays !

Pour toute réponse, Stiles serra son père dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tellement Papa …

- Moi aussi fiston.


End file.
